Stirring Emotions
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: Both Grimm & Ichi starts to develop feelings for each other from their sexual relationship. Grimm tries to deny it while Ichi knows he can't. A war is going on and they can't avoid the battles with the other, causing their feelings to be deeply affected.
1. Secrecy

**Rating: Frankly, I think it's T for swearing (?) and implied sex, but I rated it M to be safe. No lemon smut, unless I make this into a multi-chaptered fic and the coming chapters would be filled with them, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, but would love to steal Grimmjow & Ichigo. Maybe Byakuya too.**

**A/N: First time writing GrimmIchi. Both may be OOC, but I prefer their relationship to be like this**.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow watched the sleeping orange haired teen beside him in the boy's bed. He looked peaceful yet somber. Grimmjow clicked his tongue at a stirring emotion within him and looked away. He stared out the window, watching the moon and the clouds above. Ichigo stirred beside him and Grimmjow could hear the boy make a noise in his sleep.

Grimmjow and Ichigo has had this secret relationship for a while now, ever since he first came to Karakura town and had a deep interest in the boy ever since they first fought. The kid had spunk and was feisty too, Grimmjow thought, and boy did he have a fine ass. Put up a real fight at first, but of course, the teen gave in eventually. Grimmjow smirked at the memory and slipped off the bed as quietly as he could so as to not awaken the boy and put on his clothes. God knows what the kid'll do when Grimmjow wakes him up from his beauty sleep.

Truthfully, Grimmjow wanted the relationship to just remain sexual, and they were to be fuck buddies and nothing more but he guessed the kid was doing him in. Grimmjow scratched his head and shrugged to himself, before he took a last look at the sleeping Ichigo and opened a portal and disappeared into it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"…Grimm?" Ichigo lazily called out as he awoke from his slumber. He moved a hand to the other side of the bed and found it empty. Ichigo frowned. He hated it when the teal haired Espada fucked him senseless (and leaving him unable to walk for a while), leave a mess on his bed and just leave. _Irresponsible prick_, Ichigo thought. Ichigo sighed and sat up, ignoring the mild pain in his back from last night's session. In the back of his mind, Ichigo knew that wasn't the only thing he didn't like the Espada leaving him for.

The teen heaved himself up, showered, put on his school uniform and headed downstairs to start another normal day of his crazy father's ramblings and random flying kicks, boring lessons at school, fighting hollows and so on.

At school, Ichigo found himself daydreaming about a certain Espada. How that wolfish grin, slick tongue and skilful hands made him hot and moan anytime. Ichigo grimaced at himself for thinking such things, especially in school of all places! He forced himself to pay attention to the lesson and shoved away all thoughts of the teal haired Espada.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! You've been daydreaming a lot lately," Renji pointed out as they gathered for lunch on the roof of the school. The rest of his friends agreed.

"Are you sleeping well, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked with her usual sincere concern for her crush. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo replied nervously. How could he have given himself away this easily? "I'm fine!"

"You can't lie, Kurosaki. We can tell when you're out of it," Ishida said, eyeing the orange haired teen suspiciously as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing… I think I'm just tired, that's all. You know how much Hollow activities have been rising," Ichigo said, hoping it was a convincing excuse. Fortunately, his friends seem to buy it, but as usual Ishida remained as suspicious as ever. _Nosy fag_, Ichigo thought.

"By the way, did you guys notice any Arrancar around?" Rukia asked suddenly. Ichigo immediately tensed, but hid it well. The rest perked up at the topic. It seems that some of them had noticed too.

"No, but I did feel the reiatsu of one. Faint, though," Renji replied. Rukia nodded sternly.

"We would have to be on alert then. I've been sensing it for a while now, but there seems to be no suspicious activity from them," Rukia said in that authoritative Shinigami tone of hers. "If you spot any, do not hesitate to call for back up and take him down." The group nodded; the atmosphere tense and serious. Ichigo nodded as well, but his insides squirmed nervously.

_Stupid Grimmjow_, Ichigo thought, _Can't he hide his reiatsu fully? Sooner or later we're gonna get caught._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo lay uneasily in his bed, finding himself thinking of the teal haired Espada named Grimmjow. He knew it was forbidden to have a relationship with the enemy. Yes, they still fought in battles, but Ichigo found his emotions and strength waver slightly at the sight of him. Somehow he couldn't fight him with all his strength, as if something was holding him back from doing so. He noticed the same thing from Grimmjow too. The older man always gave him a serious beating, but he found almost no murderous intent towards him. Ichigo secretly worried his friends would notice their change as they watched the two fight.

Grimmjow had been visiting less now, and it made Ichigo feel somewhat insecure, even if Grimmjow's behavior remained the same rough, horny asshole that he was. That sadistic bastard who'd tease and make Ichigo moan for more every time they had their fuck sessions... Ichigo shuddered. He remembered the first time they kissed – or more like rip each other's face off with their teeth and lips. Grimmjow was the one who made the move, pinning him down onto the hard concrete and then crushing his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't know why, and he was absolutely revolted by the thought of the enemy violating him, mocking him and humiliating him with his body. But Ichigo, no matter how wrong and disgusting it felt, grew to like it. He found it sickeningly pleasurable, almost addictive, and also somehow comforting. Well, he hated to admit it, but Grimmjow_ is_ talented in bed and knew how to push all his buttons. His hatred towards the Arrancar when he first fought him for almost killing Rukia was now barely-existent. Instead, he was now yearning for the Espada's strangely warm presence in his bed beside him.

"Oi, Ichi," a familiar gruff voice startled the teen. That pet name for Ichigo was commonly used by none other than the Espada Ichigo was thinking of. Ichigo looked to his window to see the teal haired man standing by the window with his usual frown. "Open the window, berryhead."

"Ch', impatient prick," Ichigo retorted, but opened the window anyways. The foul-mannered Espada stepped in, his expression quite grim. Ichigo found it unnerving. Usually the Arrancar was loud, foul-mouthing at almost everything and usually by now, he would have pounced on Ichigo and ripping the teen's clothes off, but he didn't. Something was wrong. "…Grimm?"

The Espada didn't reply but just sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing the teen.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo repeated, this time not a question but a demand for an answer.

"Shut yer mouth already, I heard ya," Grimmjow finally replied, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"What's eating you?" Ichigo asked in irritation. Grimmjow looked at him slightly, then seemed to sigh and pulled Ichigo into a kiss. Ichigo was surprised – the kiss was a little too gentle to be coming from Grimmjow, even if his tongue had forced its way into his and sliding over his own tongue roughly and Ichigo could feel the edge of his fangs on his tongue. It was a brief kiss and when they pulled away, Ichigo stared at his cold blue eyes, searching for an answer for his strange behavior. Grimmjow looked back at him, but his expression remained impassive. For a moment they remained in that state, and finally Grimmjow moved to push Ichigo back to lie onto the bed.

"Come on, let's fuck already," the teal haired Espada growled a little softer than he usually did as he worked his hands into Ichigo's pants. He did, however give Ichigo his trademark insane grin and Ichigo, strangely, relaxed. He preferred the usual Grimmjow, and though he was quite concerned with Grimmjow's behavior earlier, decided not to pursue it any longer. He knew it might be the issues and concerns about them being caught about their secret relationship. Grimmjow had Aizen to worry about, while Ichigo had the captains, especially that old man Yamamoto. Ichigo didn't dare to think of what would happen to either of them if they had the bad luck of getting caught.

And the stirring emotions within him weren't helping. Not at all.

_Looks like we're stuck in the same boat, huh?_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? I find it unoriginal D: But nevertheless, I've always wanted to write a GrimmIchi fic. May make this into multi-chapter if requested by many or if I have too much free time. Most likely the latter. So, um… Review, please?**


	2. Imminent Danger

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! All requested for a multi-chaptered fic, yay! Thank you very much, so now I will try my best to please the readers… Oh, and the story is meant to be serious, though I think I'm a failure at setting such atmospheres.

---------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow had to admit, he really didn't feel like himself lately. The teal-haired Espada grumbled to himself. Aizen seemed to be catching up on his activities. He swore he could feel someone watching his every move in the sickeningly white palace in the middle of a sea of sand, though he felt a little better once he got out of Hueco Mundo. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling. Grimmjow felt unusually down for the moment. He never really feared Aizen, but even he wouldn't dare challenge their leader. Especially when now he was in intimate terms with one of their Shinigami enemy.

_Intimate_. Sounds so fucking romantic. And they were supposed to maintain it as merely sexual. Grimmjow grumbled and cracked his neck. He really felt like a wreck. That's what staying in Hueco Mundo for long periods of time do to you. That place was suffocating, plain and completely boring. While here in Karakura town, there's always a certain Shinigami for him to drop by and fuck. Speaking of which, that was what he came by to the human world for.

Grimmjow teleported himself to Ichigo's window, where he saw the teen lying on his bed, back facing the window. He seemed to be bored. Grimmjow tapped at the window. Ichigo didn't turn.

"Oi Ichi," Grimmjow called gruffly, startling the teen. Ichigo looked up and met his gaze. Did he just see anticipation? Nah, Grimmjow wouldn't think so. "Open the window, berryhead."

"Ch', impatient prick," Grimmjow heard the substitute Shinigami mutter as he slid open the window. Grimmjow stepped in quietly. Ichigo eyed him. Obviously he noticed the change in behavior. Grimmjow wasn't yet in the mood to answer his questions. He ignore the teen and sat on the edge of the bed. "…Grimm?" Silence. "Grimmjow."

"Shut yer mouth already, I heard ya," Grimmjow finally replied, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"What's eating you?" Ichigo snapped back. Grimmjow glanced at the teen, sighing. He shouldn't snap at the kid like that. The kid wasn't aware of the situation yet. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to him, capturing his lips. A brief kiss; when they pulled away, Ichigo had a worried expression which Grimmjow hated. He didn't like his strawberry giving him such human expressions. Grimmjow pushed the teen onto the bed, and his hands automatically went to work.

"Come on, let's fuck already," Grimmjow said as he put on his usual grin. Ichigo smirked back, and thankfully he didn't ask any more questions. Grimmjow licked at teen's ear, nipping at the lobe with his fangs till he drew blood. Ichigo whimpered, but Grimmjow knew the teen was enjoying himself. The Shinigami was already hard by the time his hands reached into his pants. Grimmjow smirked and pulled off Ichigo's t-shirt and ground his hips into the teen's, earning a soft moan.

"…Shit," Ichigo gasped. He eagerly slipped the jacket off the teal-haired Espada, revealing those well-toned muscles and Ichigo almost pleaded to the older man for skin contact. The Espada didn't need any more hints; he let his weight pin the teen down on the bed as he trailed obscene kisses onto his neck, leaving dark marks that would make the berry yell at him the moment he sees them. Grimmjow loved to leave those marks on Ichigo. It was like a mark that showed that Ichigo was his, but Ichigo complained that everyone looked at him strangely once they saw those marks.

Ignoring those random thoughts, Grimmjow resumed his work. Moving his lips and tongue down to Ichigo's navel. Ichigo fisted his hand into Grimmjow's hair as the Espada shoved down his pants and engulfed his length whole. He clenched his teeth, desperately holding back a moan that would be too loud and alert his other family members. The teal-haired Espada bobbed his head up and down Ichigo's cock, tongue swirling around it. Ichigo sucked in a breath when he felt Grimmjow's canines brush against his cock as he sucked on it. _Damn, he better be careful with those_, Ichigo thought nervously.

Grimmjow removed his mouth with a lick of his lips and reached out for the lube which Ichigo conveniently stored under his bed. After lubing his fingers, Grimmjow slid them into Ichigo, who arched his back at the intrusion. Grimmjow grinned insanely. Scissoring his fingers while moving them in and out of them made the teen squirm, and Ichigo almost yelled at him to get on with it, which Grimmjow did.

Now with their pants out of the way, Grimmjow held Ichigo's legs up and spread them as he positioned his cock at the teen's entrance. Ichigo shuddered in anticipation, his brown eyes boring desperately into Grimmjow's. The Espada pushed into the puckered entrance with a gasp; the berry was always tight, no matter how many times they fucked. He moved his hips and thrust deep and hard into Ichigo who moaned and groaned in the usual mix of pain and pleasure.

Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's built shoulders as the older man increased the speed of his thrusts. Ichigo bucked his hips and moved into those thrusts for more, almost screaming at the pleasure as Grimmjow's cock slammed into his prostate. White flashes flooded his vision as he closed his eyes at the ecstasy. Ichigo could no longer hold back any more of his moans when Grimmjow flipped him to the side and rammed into him from behind, the deep penetration causing Ichigo to grow weak from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck, Grimm!" Ichigo cried hoarsely, clenching his teeth and fists while his teal haired lover continued to thrust into him with an ever increasing speed. Grimmjow gave a groan of approval when Ichigo bucked his hips, causing more friction.

Both knew they were reaching their climax, and it only made Grimmjow move faster. Ichigo tilted his head back as Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. With a few more deep thrusts, both were pushed into release, and they slumped onto the bed panting.

Grimmjow lay awake in the bed beside Ichigo. The substitute Shinigami had already dozed off almost as soon as they finished their session, and Grimmjow noticed a content look on the teen's face. The Espada suppressed a smirk and looked out the window, like he always did. It was time to go. He slid off the bed once again and slipped into his clothes and summoned the portal back to Hueco Mundo. But before he did he took a last glance at the sleeping boy and unconsciously ran a hand through the soft orange hair. Grimmjow grimaced at his own sudden strange behavior and entered the portal. He felt strange.

Something bad was going to happen.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!" the red-headed vice-captain called irritably. Renji was not in the mood for the orange-haired teen spacing out on him.

"What?" Ichigo answered, still slightly in a daze. How could he not be spacing out? His back was killing him again, because of none other than the foul-mouthed teal-haired Espada known as Grimmjow. That asshole of an Espada left him alone in bed again that morning, but Ichigo thought he felt Grimmjow's hand run through his hair almost tenderly while Ichigo was still sleeping. Ichigo frowned at the thought.

"You're spacing out again! There's the reiatsu of an Arrancar and you didn't even show any notice?! What's wrong with you?!" Renji yelled at him, smacking the teen on the head. Ichigo growled at him, rubbing on the spot where he got smacked.

"Enough, you two!" Rukia chided as she scanned the area with her Hollow detector (ok, I totally don't know what it's called but it's that cell phone thingy she used). "There's an Arrancar, no two of them! In the park beside the lake nearby!" Ichigo flinched slightly at the word 'Arrancar', hoping desperately that it wouldn't be the Arrancar he was involved with. Both he and Renji nodded, burst out of their bodies into their Shinigami forms and immediately headed towards the location of said Arrancars.

Grimmjow scowled at the situation he was in. Firstly, he was back in Karakura town on a mission by Aizen and not to fuck a certain orange haired Shinigami. Secondly, he was partnered with an annoying Espada whom he was loggerheads with – Ulquiorra. Aizen was doing this deliberately, Grimmjow swore. _Fucking bastard_, Grimmjow thought as he glanced at the higher ranked Espada with contempt.

"What the heck are we supposed to do here again?" Grimmjow growled, cracking his neck and trying his best not to even look at the other. He heard the expressionless one sigh.

"Aizen-sama wants us to observe the Shinigamis. Especially a certain one," Ulquiorra stated.

"What?! He could have just sent you and Yami to do that!" Grimmjow yelled. He was never one to sit back and watch.

"I do not wish to question Aizen-sama's intentions," Ulquiorra replied, those dead green eyes boring onto Grimmjow's. Grimmjow clicked his tongue and cursed mentally at their leader, wondering why of all things he sent_ him_ to _watch_ the Shinigamis, with _Ulquiorra_ of all people. That bastard had the weirdest ideas and plans.

"But you do know that we didn't hide our reiatsu, right?" Grimmjow questioned again.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said simply. "And why we didn't do so has led the answer to us." Grimmjow looked up to see the three familiar figures of Shinigami he had encountered before. The female Shinigami who had finished off D-Roy, some red-headed pineapple Shinigami, and of course, his strawberry trailing them from behind.

"Espada!" Renji snarled in alert, activating his shikai. Rukia did so as well, positioning and bracing herself for their attack. Ichigo held Zangetsu in his hand but merely stood, staring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow stared back with his steely blue gaze then moved his sight to Ulquiorra, who was observing them intently.

_Ch',_ Grimmjow thought, _The berry's being obvious_. Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra, who was still watching him. "Well? I thought we're supposed ta _watch_ them not _fight_ them?"

"Since you didn't pay attention to what Aizen-sama had said as usual," Ulquiorra said monotonously, which Grimmjow swore he could sense mockery in those words, "I will repeat them. We are to observe the Shinigamis, especially a certain one, whom we are supposed to kill or bring back to Hueco Mundo alive."

"What?!" the two Espadas heard the red-headed Shinigami exclaim. "You're not taking any one of us back!"

"Shut up, pineapple. We ain't even talking to ya," Grimmjow said to Renji who looked as if he would activate his Bankai and beat the hell out of Grimmjow any moment. That is, if he could, Grimmjow sneered inwardly. Grimmjow returned his attention to Ulquiorra, expecting him to continue while the three Shinigami watched and listened to their conversation. It seemed deliberate that Ulquiorra wanted them to listen as well.

"And that certain Shinigami is…" Ulquiorra's dead eyes lingered onto Ichigo, who raised Zangetsu and pointed at him.

"There's no way I'm going to let you do that! I won't let myself be taken back to Aizen, if that's what you're thinking!" Ichigo yelled, his chocolate brown eyes blazing. Grimmjow smirked. That's his strawberry alright. Heck, in any other situation, Grimmjow would have pounced on him by now. He took a step forward before Ulquiorra could.

"You sure got guts, Shinigami," Grimmjow growled with his feral grin. He saw Zangetsu tremble slightly in the younger one's hand. Seriously, did he really have that effect on the kid? Grimmjow felt almost flattered. But he snapped himself back to the situation. Now wasn't the time. Ulquiorra was watching, and that prick could tell if any small thing was amiss. Then, something finally hit him.

Aizen _noticed_. That's why he sent him and Ulquiorra here. He would never have done so in any other circumstance, since it was more than likely Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would end up killing each other. Grimmjow was supposed to fight Ichigo, and Ulquiorra was to observe them. Heck, the Cuarta (?) Espada should have already been able to tell the difference by now from the way he was watching them. Aizen wasn't stupid. When that bastard said he knew all that was going on in Hueco Mundo, he meant it. And that meant he knew Grimmjow had been going in and out of Hueco Mundo. Most likely that self-proclaimed god already knew he was 'fraternizing' with the enemy. _Shit_.

"Fuck," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. He avoided the orange-haired Shinigami's gaze momentarily, before those blue eyes snapped back at them. No choice. He'd have to hurt him pretty bad. "Looks like we can finally finish this off now, Shinigami." Another flash of his wolfish insane grin. All thoughts and stirring emotions within him for the teen shoved away, only murderous intent for his prey. As a hollow, this was quite a simple task, but he had to admit – it was pretty painful.

---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, almost in shock and confusion. Powerful reiatsu started to seep out from the teal-haired Espada, and the three Shinigamis stepped back from the overwhelming power. His blue eyes flashed dully, completely intent on toying and killing his prey, just like the ones the first time they met in that fight. Ichigo steeled himself and inhaled deeply.

"Rukia, Renji, get back," Ichigo ordered.

"Ichigo, you know you're not fighting alone," Rukia said as both she and Renji took up their shikai, facing Grimmjow.

"No, this is _my_ fight," Ichigo said sternly. Facing Grimmjow once more, he ignored the protests of the other two Shinigami and pointed his sword to the Sexta Espada. "Bankai."

_Is it really time to end this?_

..._This thing some people would call a 'relationship'._

---------------------------------------------------

Eh… I still feel very much inferior at writing GrimmIchi… I can't do action scenes, so most likely the next chapter will be crap. Not to mention the smut was absolute PHAIL. Sigh… Did I make the couple sound too sappy?? … Aaaah!!! I will try harder! Dx Oh, and thank you again for the reviews! You guys spoilt me with them 8D


	3. Last Glance

**Disclaimer:** NoooooomewantGrimmjowandIchigo!!!

**A/N:** I suck at writing action scenes. To avoid reading crappy writing, I suggest you skip the first 3 paragraphs or so.

-------------------------------------------------

Ichigo shunpoed towards Grimmjow head on, raising Zangetsu to strike down on him. Grimmjow smirked, his insane grin that could match with Hichigo's. Ichigo slashed Zangetsu at him; Grimmjow sidestepped and punched the substitute Shinigami. Ichigo withdrew, spitting out blood before he flash stepped again, this time appearing behind Grimmjow and slashing once more. They repeated the pattern continuously until the Sexta Espada grabbed the black blade and threw Ichigo off his feet and lunged another fist at him. Ichigo managed to step away, and levitated to the comforts of the sky to regain his composure.

Ichigo panted. He knew Grimmjow was still too strong for him. He would most probably be beaten up like the first time they met. Ichigo growled in frustration. Hichigo was already rambling at him to release him. Ichigo shrugged off the irritating voice of his inner Hollow away and focused his attention on Grimmjow again. The teal haired Espada was walking calmly towards him. With a huff, Ichigo lashed out a Getsuga Tenshou, but Grimmjow blocked and counterattacked it with Cero.

Ichigo stood his guard, and thought over his attack plans. He thought of unleashing another Getsuga Tenshou, but Ichigo had a limit in using it, and it wasn't enough to damage Grimmjow. And so was time if he were to put on his mask. Options were running out and Grimmjow was really intent on killing him.

Down below, Ulquiorra watched the fight. The other two Shinigami were sprawled on the floor, covered in injuries. They weren't a match for him of course, even if one of them did had Bankai. He is the Fourth Espada after all. Ulquiorra observed the two above who were fighting.

Yes, Ulquiorra could sense the all too familiar murderous aura that came off from Grimmjow, but the Fourth Espada could sense something was off. Grimmjow seemed to be taking the fight too lightly. His impulsive drive was almost absent; he took his time in this battle and; he seemed to be _stalling_. And it was almost as if the murderous intent wasn't directed fully at the substitute Shinigami. Ulquiorra was rather intrigued. He might have to investigate further.

Grimmjow now made his move. Unsheathing his zanpakuto, he slashed numerous times at Ichigo at inhuman speeds. Ichigo struggled to block the other's attacks, but Grimmjow still managed to get a few deep cuts on the teen, blood spraying everywhere. Ichigo choked on his blood as Grimmjow gave another flash of his insane grin and thrust his zanpakuto forward. Mustering all his strength, Ichigo swung Zangetsu upwards, deflecting Grimmjow's attack and leaving the Espada open for a few seconds that was enough for Ichigo to give a finishing blow.

"Now, Ichigo!" Hichigo screamed in his head. Ichigo could have unleashed Getsuga Tenshou right now in point blank, but something held him back as Ichigo found himself staring at Grimmjow's eyes which looked back at him.

"…I _can't_," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow's grin widened and drove Pantera into Ichigo, right in the chest.

"Ichigo!!" The other two Shinigami cried as Ichigo coughed up blood and his vision blurred. Pain overwhelmed him and each breath he took agonized him. And Ichigo knew it wasn't just because of the physical pain.

"Grimm…" Ichigo managed to whisper as he dropped Zangetsu from his limp hand. He struggled to get a last look at Grimmjow who withdrew Pantera from Ichigo's chest and Ichigo noticed the other's insane grin had died off. Instead his face looked… _what was that expression?_ It looked so foreign on the Espada's face. Ichigo chuckled weakly to himself for the inappropriate thought in the situation before his world turned black, feeling himself fall from the sky.

"Ichigo!!!" Rukia cried. Renji struggled to stand up, cursing at the Sexta Espada who landed onto the ground beside the limp body of Ichigo. Ulquiorra moved towards Grimmjow, glancing at him before he checked the pulse of the substitute Shinigami. With the same expressionless face, Ulquiorra looked over to Grimmjow who had a somber expression on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is dead," Ulquiorra announced monotonously. "Even his reiatsu has totally disappeared. Aizen-sama will be pleased." Grimmjow grunted incoherently in reply, looking away and summoning a _Garganta_ and disappearing into it before anyone could say another word. Ulquiorra stared at the empty space in deep thought before he took a last glance at the other two Shinigami and retreated as well.

"I-Ichigo…!" Rukia muttered weakly, moving to Ichigo who lay lifeless on the ground.

"You idiot!! Don't die on us!!!" Renji yelled angrily, gripping Ichigo by the shoulders.

"What happened here?!" the voice of the tenth squad captain asked urgently, his presence appearing from behind them in company of his vice-captain.

"Rukia, Renji, what happened…?!" Matsumoto stopped her sentence abruptly, her eyes widened in shock at the situation in front of her. Hitsugaya looked as shock but recovered quickly and immediately took action.

"The… Espada…" Rukia mumbled weakly, her dark eyes staring helpelessly at Ichigo's body. Hitsugaya nodded and took hold of Ichigo.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, can you walk?" Hitsugaya asked; Renji nodded. "Then Matsumoto, help Rukia. We're going to Urahara's."

-------------------------------------------------

"King…"

Ichigo stirred but did not awake.

"_King_."

Ichigo opened his eyes. A dark sky and the familiar scene of horizontal buildings greeted him. Ichigo jerked awake and sat up. A white figure sat across him, his psychotic grin as unnerving as ever.

"Hollow?" Ichigo felt perturbed. Why is he here? He looked around for Zangetsu, and found the sword spirit standing behind him. "Zangetsu?! Why am I here?!"

"Ne, King… You did a fine job getting your ass kicked out there," the Hollow taunted, his grin ever existent on his white face. Ichigo scowled and rubbed at the pain in his chest. Ichigo perked up. Now he remembered – he was fighting Grimmjow and he had been stabbed in the chest. He should be dead now… Shouldn't he?

"Old man, what's the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked the sword spirit urgently. Zangetsu stared at him from behind his shades, his calm and collectiveness making Ichigo rather irritated.

"Truthfully, you aren't supposed to be dead," Zangetsu said. Ichigo continued to look at him expectantly to continue. "But we let your body shut down for awhile to fool the enemy."

"Ya should've let me out an' kill that Grimmjow bastard, that's what I tell ya should've done!" Hichigo yelled angrily. Ichigo turned to the white being.

"Then…" Ichigo hesitated before he spoke again, "Why didn't you?" Hichigo gave his light side a smirk.

"'Cause if I did, it'll be rainin' floods down here or somethin'!" the Hollow replied in protest. Ichigo looked at him confusedly. Hichigo sighed at his King and shrugged. "King, ya know how long it's been rainin' here every time tha' bastard ain't around ya?"

"The sky had never seen clearer days when that Arrancar is around you," Zangetsu added with slight amusement in his voice. Ichigo felt himself flush. Was it true? He never noticed it in himself that Grimmjow would affect him this much.

"So, aibou," Hichigo called again. "Why not let me take over ya while ya rest?" The white being grinned maniacally.

"Like hell I will," Ichigo shot back making the Hollow grumble. The teen sighed and relaxed, looking up at the dark sky. Confused thoughts raced through his mind.

Did Grimmjow really wanted to kill him? Well of course… The Espada had stated earlier in their relationship that it would remain sexual only. They were enemies, and a war was going on. His actions were completely normal and expected. Ichigo scolded himself for being so naïve and letting his emotions getting in the way of his battle.

_But…_

Ichigo blinked. The last glance at Grimmjow just as he was about to black out came back to him.

_At that time… _

_Why did Grimmjow looked so… sad?_

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …It sucks, I know. I'm sorry for the short chapter, crappy writing and the super bad timing of Hitsugaya & Matsumoto T.T I'll give you a slight spoiler: The two won't be meeting each other anytime soon! DX I'm so sorry Grimm, you'll have to be sex-deprived for a moment (I can hear him growling at me). And uh, review please! I'll try my best to reply to all your reviews.


	4. Yearning

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, Ichigo would have had a collar around his neck labeled 'Property of Grimmjow'. And Ichigo would have probably labeled Grimm with a strawberry-shaped hairclip or something LOL.

Eh... another short chapter... (shoots self)

-----------------------------------------------------

"How's Ichigo?" Renji asked the candy shop owner. Urahara looked behind his shoulder to his shop where Ichigo's body lay in bandages, still unconscious with Rukia sitting beside him quietly. Renji entered the room and sat down beside Rukia as quietly.

"It's weird, isn't it, Renji?" Rukia suddenly asked, her voice soft.

"What is?"

"That Espada confirmed that Ichigo was dead. He even checked his pulse. It would be ridiculous to think that the Espada made a mistake, right?" Rukia clenched her fist sightly and faced Renji. "We felt it too. His reiatsu was completely gone and I really thought that he…" Rukia choked at the sentence, the thought of it. Her eyes started to tear up and she looked away and focused back on Ichigo. Renji remained silent. He too had had that fear.

"It seems that his inner world pulled him back and shut his body," Urahara explained the moment he entered the room. "How is it possible? I don't know but it saved Kurosaki-san's life there." Urahara stood over Ichigo's body, smiling. "His pulse was barely detectable when he came here. I thought he was going to die too, but as you know… our hero enjoys surprising us."

It took a few weeks strenuous healing by Tessai before Urahara sensed Ichigo's reiatsu rising from his comatose body. He looked over to the boy and noticed the boy's eyes fluttering. He quickly called the others, who gathered around the substitute Shinigami.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, waiting for a response from the dazed boy.

"…Rukia? Renji?" Ichigo stirred, moving his head a bit to look around the room. Ichigo tried to sit up but he felt too weak to do so.

"Don't strain your body," Rukia reminded. "You're still recovering from a chest wound."

"My, my, you're truly amazing Kurosaki-san! You're almost fully healed in just three weeks! Not to mention you almost died," Urahara said cheekily, jabbing his fan onto Ichigo's arm. Ichigo scowled; if he could he would've snatched that almighty fan of his and smack him on the head with it. "And also…" Urahara pointed to his chest wound. "Though you're almost fully recovered, and I'm sure you can't wait to resume your training with the Vaizards; I suggest you stay clear of anything with the reiatsu similar to that of a Hollow for the moment."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the Espada's reiatsu is now mixed with your own through that wound, and is flowing through your body that might be poisonous if it were to clash with any other Hollow-like being. So you'll have to rest for a while," Urahara explained. Ichigo blinked in thought. Grimmjow's reiatsu… flowing in him and it could be poisonous? Ichigo suppressed a weak laugh. How ironic it seemed after what he had been through with the Sexta Espada before – and he was now yearning for that 'poison'.

"So, Ichigo… What do you want to do now?" Renji asked. Ichigo kept quiet for a moment, his expression clouded.

"I… want to repay my debt to Grimmjow," Ichigo said, avoiding everyone else's gaze. "Defeat Aizen and rescue Orihime, of course." Both Rukia and Renji looked at him strangely while Urahara had his perverted smirk on. Yeah, now he has to forget Grimmjow and focus on rescuing Orihime.

-----------------------------------------------------

It has been two months since their fight. Grimmjow was lazing around at a random spot in the endless desert. The past couple of months were aggravating him. Not only did they have no more battles, but he was restless. He had killed a number of random Arrancars out of boredom and irritation, much to Ulquiorra's and Tousen's distaste, but it didn't help at all. Grimmjow sat up on the sand, grumbling. After that last battle in Karakura Town and Ulquiorra's report, Aizen had visibly lifted his watch on him. He had the freedom to do almost whatever he wanted now.

Except to fuck a certain Shinigami.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow muttered unconsciously. He hadn't returned to the town ever since that battle; he had no reason to. Grimmjow stood up and looked up at the black night sky. He remembered the same view of the sky from Ichigo's room. Grimmjow clicked his tongue furiously for thinking of such useless things and pulled his eyes to the ground. "Tch." The teal-haired Espada turned around and summoned a _Garganta_.

Grimmjow stepped out of the portal and found himself outside Ichigo's bedroom window as usual. The curtains mostly covered the window, but was unlocked. He felt the urge to enter the room, which he did and he stood in the center of it. The room was clean and neat as always, with the bed made. Grimmjow could still smell the teenager's scent and sense his lingering reiatsu in the room, as if he was still here. But it couldn't be, could it? He had killed Ichigo. Ulquiorra made no mistake about that. As much as he hated to admit it, Ulquiorra wasn't the type of person to commit a mistake in such things.

Grimmjow sat on the bed, inhaling more of the boy's scent and feel the warm reiatsu. He remained in that state for a short while, letting his thoughts sort out before he stood up again. "…Stupid berryhead," Grimmjow growled with a last glance of the bed and summoned his portal.

This would be the last time he would ever visit Karakura Town.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had just gotten back from his Vaizard training. He was fully recovered now and back in full strength, with Grimmjow's reiatsu drained from his body. He felt strangely empty without it and Ichigo doubt anyone could explain it, but let the matter go. He sighed in relief as he approached his home. He couldn't wait to lie on his bed and get a good night's rest after receiving Spartan treatment from the Vaizards and constant verbal and physical abuse from Hiyori.

A block from his house now. He could hear his bed calling out to him. Ichigo quickened his pace. As he went nearer to his home, there was a familiar reiatsu. Ichigo perked up, his eyes alert. The reiatsu… who did it belong to?

It was strong, and Hollow-like. No, too strong to be a mere Hollow. An Arrancar? Ichigo's mind raced. Are they here to attack again? Ichigo walked faster. The reiatsu was much stronger than a normal Arrancar; an Espada. Ichigo ran to his home. The familiar presence was still there and strong. Would he be there in time?

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called the moment he reached the window of his room.

No one. The room was empty and the reiatsu had disappeared abruptly. Ichigo entered his room. Yes, it was definitely Grimmjow. He could sense that strangely warm yet cold presence and his musky scent. Traces of his reiatsu lingered momentarily before they faded. Ichigo looked to his bed. There was a spot where the sheets were slightly messed. Did Grimmjow sit here? He ran a hand through the sheets, feeling the slight warmth.

Why did Grimmjow come back here? And to his room of all places? Ichigo clenched his fists into the sheets. He felt a mix of anger and confusion. _Why? _That was the only word that ran through his head.

Ichigo returned his spirit form into his body and laid his tired body on the bed. He exhaled loudly, still disturbed in his thoughts. Ichigo's mind was only on Grimmjow now. He would never admit it out loud but only to himself, that he missed that bastard, no matter how unbearable, irritating or a sex-addicted asshole he can be.

Pretty soon Ichigo would have to be in Hueco Mundo. And face him.

_No_. It's to rescue Orihime. And defeat Aizen. Ichigo repeated the lines in his head repetitively, trying as hard as he can to forget that soft teal hair, icy blue eyes and feral grin.

"King…" Ichigo heard his Hollow call almost pleadingly. "Go find him. Ya gonna drown me with all this rain soon." Ichigo gave a weak chuckle to his Hollow's plea. And he really wasn't helping in getting Ichigo to forget Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"…Yeah," Ichigo finally replied after a long silence. "I'll find him."

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Uh… was this chapter any useful in showing their deeper emotions? Ichigo's definitely in denial – both of them are, lol. Um, next chapter (or so) in Hueco Mundo – Do you want:

1.Grimm & Ichi to fight (thought I'm not gonna bother with the fight scenes anymore) & add more angst to the story?

2.Grimm to drag Ichi to some room and screw him up some wall?

3.Ichi to drag Grimm to some room and demand Grimm to screw him up some wall?

Good god, I have a _premonition_ it'll be the latter two. Lol, Yeah I know it's a stupid question, but I just had to ask, xD So for now… The faster you review/give your choice, the faster I post up the next chapter!


	5. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, I'll make sure Grimmjow buys Ichigo Pocky everyday. And most likely Ichigo returns the favor by getting Grimmjow some catnip xD

Truthfully, in the previous chapter, I actually typed out a scene where Ichi was jerking off to Grimm… but I deleted it cos I found it too redundant, uncalled for, somehow OOC for Ichi and… I was just too embarrassed by it Dx So yeah, you can rant your heart out at me for not posting the scene up in your review. I deserve it, I know T.T

---------------------------------------------------

Ishida pushed his glasses up his delicate nose, watching his orange-haired nakama quietly as they ran through the dark tunnel of the _Garganta_ that Urahara had summoned. It didn't take a genius to notice the difference in Ichigo's behavior; Chad had approached him about it as well. The substitute Shinigami would always shrug it off and giving excuses that he was tired and didn't get enough sleep. But really, did he think his friends were that dumb?

Frankly, Ishida had noted the slight change ever since he felt the reiatsu of the Arrancars, and the news of an Espada that fought and defeated Ichigo. Ishida never met the Arrancars before, and neither did he know what really happened back then, but Ishida was positive they had something to do with the current behavior of the substitute Shinigami. The changes weren't obvious, but close friends could tell.

Like how Ichigo had been daydreaming too much; be it in class or in battles, as pointed out often by Renji. Ichigo had also been locking himself up in his room – especially at night - and hardly meeting his friends any more, even with Rukia or Renji, or any other Shinigami. God knows what the teen has been doing in there. Ichigo had also been extremely jumpy when his Shinigami friends talked to him. Ishida noticed that he seemed to be avoiding topics of battles. Topics of battles with the Arrancar, especially.

Ishida shrugged. He _really_ wasn't one to poke his nose in other people's business, but a sinking feeling kept creeping in on him. Suspicion, to be precise. He would never believe Ichigo would actually have something to do with the Arrancar, Espada, whatever but from the way Ichigo was now, one couldn't help but speculate.

Finally they reached the light and they got out of the tunnel (?). Ichigo and company stood on the white sands of Hueco Mundo, looking around in awe of the endless sea of sand. Ishida looked at Ichigo, trying to note his reaction to the place. Ichigo looked slightly disgusted and appalled at the state of the place – Ishida would agree on that, but that's not the point – but wait. He saw Ichigo in deep thought, his hand clenching around the Zangetsu's handle and his mouth slightly parted as if he was whispering something.

Ishida strained his ears as much as he can, convincing himself in his head he wasn't nosy - and then he heard it. A single word muttered with a slight tremor to Ichigo's voice. Which was strange and uncommon. And the word sounded like a name.

It sounded like 'Grimmjow'.

-------------------

"The intruders have arrived," Aizen announced in the Espada's meeting. A few raised their eyebrows at the interesting topic. Grimmjow looked up lazily. How nice, more people to kill (he's not thinking it sarcastically… I think…).

"Is it the Shinigami, Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked curiously. Oh he so wanted to experiment with them.

"Yes… However," Aizen said casually at first, then sternly. His eyes moved to Grimmjow. "One of them is Kurosaki Ichigo." Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's eyes shot to Aizen immediately, widened in shock and alarm. Grimmjow slammed his hand onto the table, suppressing the urge to stand up and shout at their leader for the ridiculous news, and clearly failed.

"What the hell?! That Shinigami is dead! I killed him! Ulquiorra confirmed that!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, pointing to Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow! That is not an appropriate behavior towards Aizen-sama!" Tousen scolded, as he stood up with his reiatsu flaring. If Aizen were to give him the green light to do so, Tousen would've skewered the impudent Espada. Aizen however, raised a hand, signaling the blind ex-Shinigami to sit down in which he did though reluctantly.

"Aizen-sama, though I do not question your power, I find it hard to believe that Shinigami is alive. I myself have verified it and shown you what I have seen through my eyes," Ulquiorra stated, his usual stoic expression now slightly cringed in disbelief.

"I do not doubt you, Ulquiorra," Aizen replied and the Fourth Espada bowed. "Neither you, Grimmjow." The Sexta Espada looked away, grumbling. Aizen smiled in a reassuring manner (which really wasn't to the rest of the Espada, actually) and continued, "Kurosaki Ichigo seems to have more surprises than we thought. I'm afraid his power might interfere with my plans… and of course, another reason for us to kill him." He continued to stare at Grimmjow before he dismissed the Espada.

Grimmjow growled to himself angrily. How could it be possible? Aizen had most definitely made a mistake. As Grimmjow headed for his chamber, Ulquiorra appeared before him suddenly, earning a snarl from the temperamental one.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra greeted. Grimmjow merely growled in reply. "Why do you think that Shinigami is alive?"

"How the hell would I know?!" Grimmjow snapped back, his patience wearing thin. Ulquiorra nodded impassively.

"Well, he has piqued my interest," Ulquiorra said curtly. Grimmjow snarled again, his blue eyes piercing with hatred.

"Don't you dare touch him, Ulquiorra! He's mine!" Grimmjow yelled possessively. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in deep interest.

"He's _yours_?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice showing amusement. "That sounds rather misleading, Grimmjow… It is no wonder Aizen-sama had me watch you." Grimmjow bared his teeth with a growl, much like a feline. "Now I wonder… _where_ do you go to whenever you leave Hueco Mundo?" The Cuarto Espada's thin lips curled into a small smile.

"He's my prey, Ulquiorra; I won't allow anyone else to kill him except me!" Grimmjow snarled, his hand already on Pantera. He wished the other dead; Ulquiorra knew too much. What about Aizen? Grimmjow hoped he hadn't caught up yet. But he highly doubted it.

"That is, if you can catch him first before I do," Ulquiorra gave a mock smile before he turned and walked away. Grimmjow was seething mad at the other's mockery. With gritted teeth, Grimmjow hurriedly walked out of the room. He had to see for himself whether the berry was still alive. If he is, the kid's in deep shit.

-------------------

Ulquiorra wasn't one to smile, but he found it the perfect time to. His thin lips curled upwards as he stared at the dead body of the Shinigami whom both Aizen and Grimmjow had so much interest in. He had pierced a hole through the boy's chest, at the same place as his own Hollow hole, to mark his own interest in the boy. Ulquiorra turned away, feeling accomplished that he had gotten to him before Grimmjow did and had done a better job. Aizen-sama would be very pleased.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth in anger as he hid his presence behind a pillar while he watched the duo battle. He was too slow, and Ulquiorra had gotten to Ichigo before he did. Truthfully Grimmjow was shocked to see his orange-haired berry standing up against Ulquiorra. How could it be? It was extremely surreal to see the person he killed with his own hands to be up and standing, much less trying to fight Ulquiorra.

Though still in shock, Grimmjow slipped away and decided to get that woman with the strange ability; the woman whom Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo to rescue. A little sting of jealousy to his heart, but Grimmjow ignored it. Focusing on the situation now, Grimmjow knew Ichigo would have no chance in winning against Ulquiorra. The kid might even be dead by now, and that woman was the only one who could help him. Grimmjow clenched his fists. He would never allow Ichigo to be killed by anyone else but him. No one is allowed to touch him. He quickly went into the woman's room, grabbed her, tied her up and dragged her to Ichigo. The woman was too shocked to even say a word.

The moment he arrived, Ichigo was already on the floor face down and covered in blood. Grimmjow moved the body face up, revealing the blank dead look on Ichigo's face and eyes. A clean gaping hole had run through the teen's chest. Grimmjow snarled. _How dare he…_ He dropped the speechless woman beside Ichigo and Grimmjow stood back and sat down on the rubble.

"Heal him," Grimmjow ordered. The woman stared at him in both fear and confusion. "Heal him," Grimmjow repeated angrily. The woman winced and did what she was told.

Orihime quickly healed Ichigo while the Sexta Espada watched. True she was glad to see Ichigo, but Orihime was too overwhelmed in confusion by the Espada's actions to speak a word. Firstly, he had snatched her away from her room; secondly, he had taken her to Ichigo and; thirdly, he allowed her to heal Ichigo. Orihime nervously watched the Espada from the corner of her eye. Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo intently, his icy blue gaze piercing through. Orihime shuddered but concentrated on healing Ichigo.

Grimmjow let a low threatening growl escape his throat. The woman was taking too long. After a few more moments, Ichigo showed signs of life. His injuries were fully gone and his fingers started to move. Ichigo stirred. The woman helped the orange-haired teen up. Grimmjow felt the urge to unsheathe Pantera and cut her arms off, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Inoue…?" Ichigo squinted slightly as his vision sorted itself out. He looked extremely shocked to see Orihime, and was even more so to see himself healed. Orihime smiled, her tears flowing down like a tap as she bowed her head in relief. "You alright?" The girl nodded.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime managed to say before she completely broke down. "I-I'm so glad you're okay…" The girl continued to sob and Ichigo managed a smile. His eyes then caught the sight of teal hair and Ichigo's brown eyes widened.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo swallowed; his throat felt dry. Grimmjow's intense blue eyes which lay upon him were piercing as usual. Ichigo managed to stand up, though staggering at first and stared back at the teal-haired Espada. Mixed emotions filled him. One part wished to punch the Espada hard in the face; another wished to slam him into a wall and crush their lips together. Ichigo was just plain speechless.

Grimmjow frowned while the teen continued to stare at him in shock. "Tell me… How did you survive?" Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, the teen clenched his teeth, curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow staggered back in shock. He really didn't expect that.

"Asshole! You fucking…!!" Ichigo angrily punched Grimmjow again and again until the Espada stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist. Ichigo was feeling frustrated, angry and confused. Grimmjow was here in the flesh, in front of him and all Ichigo wanted to do was punch the asshole's lights out. He didn't know why he did so, but he just wanted to for making him feel so… _alone_ after what they both had been doing before all this mess started.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Grimmjow spat back. "We're enemies, for fuck's sake!" Ichigo did not reply; he knew Grimmjow was right, but he hated that fact and instead shot him a death glare. A fragile one. Grimmjow could tell as the teen had the look that showed that he might break any time soon.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" Orihime was getting more confused by the minute. Why were they talking so familiarly with each other? Especially Kurosaki-kun? Orihime recognized his pained expression as hurt and helplessness. But why did he have that expression now? And towards that Espada? Orihime felt nauseous just by thinking of all these confusing thoughts.

Ichigo noticed the girl watching. He turned to her with the most reassuring smile he could muster and said, "Inoue, stay here. I'm… going to fight him. And I'm going to win." Inoue looked deep into his brown eyes and tried to smile. She was still worried, but she believed in him. Orihime nodded quietly.

Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and raised Zangetsu, "Well? You came here to fight me isn't it? To kill me again?" Grimmjow frowned at him. Ichigo took a deep breath. "Because, Grimmjow… I won't hold back."

---------------------------------------------------

Oooh Grimmjow's possessive of Ichi, ne? I find it endearing, actually, heh. Um, sorry for the late post; hope this chapter makes up for it. The voting is still on, if you want to vote (again is ok I guess, I don't check who's already voted) and the top choice will be unveiled in the next!

Currently Choice 2 & Choice 3 are tied, so I need a tie breaker… Or I'll be bias. Cuz personally, I vote for Choice 3 xD But it's a voting poll; your choice, so vote! Well, whatever choice it is, the story's still gonna end up having more angst…


	6. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach; if I did, Byakuya and Grimmjow would be fighting in every episode as to who should own Ichigo. And maybe finally settle for a threesome.

**Warning:** Yaoi smut ahead. Don't like yaoi action, GTFO.

----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo raised Zangetsu at Grimmjow, "Well? You came here to fight me again, isn't it? To kill me again?" Ichigo cursed at himself for letting his voice choke slightly at the last sentence. It hurt still. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow's frown deepened when he said that; Ichigo wasn't sure why. Ichigo took a deep breath before he made sure of what he wanted to say next. "Because, Grimmjow… I won't hold back."

Ichigo had those chocolate eyes staring at him, glazed and full of determination and strength. Grimmjow hated it. He hated that strength and confidence in Ichigo. He wanted to break it, destroy it within the teen and have him submit to him. But now Grimmjow was thinking twice of hurting Ichigo. Grimmjow himself didn't know why he felt so, but he just couldn't bring himself… to break him any further. But this was a war; a battle between Grimmjow, a Hollow and Ichigo, a Shinigami.

"Make sure ya won't regret it... Ichi," Grimmjow said and withdrew his own zanpakutou.

-------------------------------

Blood splattered onto the ground, the room and the remaining walls of the room. Both acquired heavy damages from each other. Ichigo had summoned his Hollow mask, while Grimmjow had released his zanpakuto, but the battle almost seemed to be never-ending. But Grimmjow was reaching his limit. Ichigo had grown to be a better warrior than him, no matter how much he wouldn't admit it. After a few more strikes at each other, Grimmjow finally collapsed to the ground, returning to his human form in a bloodied heap.

"Ch'! I… can't lose to you!" Grimmjow growled as he spat blood. He struggled to get up and staggered towards Ichigo, Pantera still in hand.

"Let's just stop, Grimmjow…" Ichigo said. His voice was almost in a plea and his expression twisted in hurt and pain.

"Fuck you! I won't… let ya get killed…" Grimmjow muttered, his breathing a little ragged from his injuries. Ichigo raised his eyebrows, before Grimmjow managed to continue his sentence, "…Won't let anyone else… kill ya but me!" Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo once again, but Ichigo easily stopped him with another stab to the stomach with Zangetsu, and the Espada fell to the ground, desperately trying to hold onto his consciousness.

"Grimm…"

Grimmjow hated it. Hated the way Ichigo was looking at him right now, with that pained expression. He hated the way Ichigo was holding him now, almost tenderly as if Grimmjow were to break. He hated the way Ichigo called his name like the teen was about to break down and cry. He hated that human weakness in Ichigo. And also in him. For softening towards Ichigo. Grimmjow hated it all.

But he could never hate Ichigo.

"Stupid berryhead…" Grimmjow muttered through clenched teeth, and slipped into unconsciousness. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

"Inoue!" Ichigo called to the girl. Orihime jumped in surprise. She looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime answered, looking nervous at what Ichigo might ask her to do next.

"Heal…" Orihime winced. Was he really going to have her do that? "Heal him, Inoue."

"B-But Kurosaki- kun…"

"Please, Inoue," Ichigo pleaded. Orihime didn't want to, of course; the Espada had injured, and killed many of her friends. But she couldn't refuse Ichigo, and agreed. She called upon her _Soten Kisshun_ over Ichigo and Grimmjow, though doubts and questions continued to bug her. She watched as Ichigo looked over Grimmjow who was still knocked out. Ichigo was watching the enemy tenderly, his chocolate brown eyes filled with worry, pain and helplessness. Orihime knew those all too well from Ichigo's return from battles. But it was always towards his friends, not enemies. So why is he having such expressions – _feelings_ - towards this Espada who tried to kill him?

Fully healed, Grimmjow stirred awake, to see Ichigo's face hovering over him. "The hell?!!" Grimmjow yelled in surprise and sat up upon reflex, knocking into Ichigo's head. "_Fuuuck_!!" Grimmjow growled as he held his injured head. "When the heck did ya have such a hard head?!"

"You're the one with a head as hard as a bloody rock!!" Ichigo yelled back, rubbing his forehead as well.

"Ch'!" Grimmjow got up quickly, and reached for his zanpakutou. "Why'd ya heal me, Shinigami? Ya made a mistake doing so; I'll just end up chasing ya until ya die!" Ichigo gritted his teeth and punched Grimmjow once again, making the Espada as shocked as before and staggering back.

"Stop it already!!" Ichigo shouted. "Do you know how worried I was, you bloody ingrate?!"

Silence. And two extremely shocked people staring at Ichigo. Orihime especially, was feeling faint. Her hands immediately flew to her gaping mouth in shock.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun… W-Why…?" Orihime spluttered. This was really getting too weird. Ichigo noticed his mistake and immediately covered his mouth while trying to hide his blushing face._ Shit shit shit._

"What the fuck are ya talking about?" Grimmjow tried to ask casually, but he himself couldn't keep a straight face to the sudden outburst. Ichigo lowered his head and turned to Orihime who was still stunned.

"I'm sorry, Inoue; please wait here!" Ichigo blurted and ran to Grimmjow, grabbing the also-stunned Espada by the collar and dragged him to another area in Las Noches, away from the rubble of their earlier battle.

Ichigo was extremely embarrassed. And Inoue was there too! _Shiiiiit! Totally busted._ Ichigo wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it to hide from the embarrassment. It was as good as a confession! And to the enemy!! Ichigo also had no idea where he was heading while dragging Grimmjow along. He just wanted to get away. And finally he stopped at an empty average-sized room with blank walls, like any other place in Las Noches, to catch his breath.

"Ichi."

Ichigo tensed. Fuck, he almost forgot he had to face the person he 'confessed' to. And he was a temperamental Espada at that. Ichigo slowly turned around. Grimmjow stared at him with his intense blue eyes. Ichigo gulped.

"...Ya really mean what ya said back there?" Ichigo gulped again and nodded slowly. Grimmjow looked conflicted somewhat. His usual scowl deepened and he looked away from Ichigo, probably having his own thoughts in his head. "Ya really are a berryhead, Ichi," Grimmjow finally said. "I'm your enemy; I'll kill ya someday." Ichigo gritted his teeth at Grimmjow's statement. Ichigo hated that talk. He was sick of it and had heard enough of it. He didn't want to talk about it anymore; he didn't want them to be enemies. _Because it hurt too much._

"Fuck that! I don't care about that anymore!!" Ichigo snapped and Grimmjow seemed to be taken aback by the teen's sudden outrage. Ichigo moved forward to grab the Sexta Espada by the neck of his jacket and continued to rant angrily. "You… No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to forget those…" Ichigo bit his lip at the memory. "No matter how hard I try I just can't… kill you."

"...What?" Grimmjow was really too surprised; he couldn't accept and register the words that had just escaped from the Shinigami's mouth. It was too unexpected, too uncalled for. Not to mention they were similar to what he himself had been thinking. Ichigo glared angrily at the taller man. Wasn't he listening? Is he deliberately playing the fool and trying to make Ichigo repeat his 'confession' to inflate his already huge ego? Grimmjow was pissing him a lot now.

"Do you need me to say it in layman's terms, idiot?!! I want you to fuck me, goddammit!!" Ichigo yelled absent-mindedly. Then the meaning of his own words came back to him when he saw Grimmjow gape for a moment before his lips formed into a familiar feral grin. "Oh crap. I _did not_ mean what I said," Ichigo said quickly.

"Too late, Ichi," Grimmjow said with his grin spread wide across his face. He immediately slammed the Shinigami into the nearest wall before the teen could react.

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo yelped in surprise. The Espada locked his lips onto the Shinigami's, his slick tongue forcing its way in and Ichigo allowed eagerly, to taste the bitter sweetness of Grimmjow which he had, truthfully, been longing for. Ichigo's hand moved into the Espada's teal hair, ravishing in its softness as he pushed Grimmjow closer to him. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, feeling the growing bulge in Grimmjow's pants rub against him.

Ichigo pushed the larger man away, glaring daggers at him. Grimmjow did not say a word, but merely looked back at the Shinigami with his usual frown. Ichigo trembled slightly, his rationality and wants conflicting each other. "Fuck it," was all that escaped Ichigo's mouth before he pulled Grimmjow in for another kiss. They kissed heatedly, both mouths hungry for each other while hands wildly explored each other's body.

Grimmjow left Ichigo's lips to attack the teen's neck. He licked and sucked at it furiously to leave a dark mark before he sank his canines into it making the teen scream. Ichigo pulled at the Espada's hair but Grimmjow remained his position. He licked at the wound almost apologetically and kissed at it, making Ichigo relax. Ichigo tugged at Grimmjow's jacket and the man slipped it off and resumed his actions. He licked at Ichigo's collarbone while he took off his Shinigami robes.

Ichigo arched his body into Grimmjow's touch and kisses. How much he had yearned for the familiar touch finally hit him. Grimmjow lowered himself to kneel down before Ichigo, his lips moving to Ichigo's navel which was now slick with sweat. He lavished the salty taste of the boy's sweat while he removed the sash and let the hakama drop to Ichigo's ankles. Ichigo shivered at the sudden freedom of his groin and looked down. Grimmjow was now sucking on his member which was now fully erect. The teal-haired Espada suckled and licked, and Ichigo could do no more but moan and rocked his hips into the Espada's warm mouth. Grimmjow then returned to Ichigo's lips and kissed him again after pleasing the member below. Grimmjow's hands moved to Ichigo's butt, his long fingers teasing the teen's entrance before he slipped it in ever so slowly.

"Aahh… Grimm," Ichigo gasped. Ichigo rested his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder and stifled a cry when he felt the man's probing fingers rub at his prostate. He squirmed in both pleasure and desire, madly wishing for Grimmjow to enter him as he rambled through ragged breaths, "_Fuck_, Grimm… need you… so bad…"

Grimmjow grinned at the whimpering teen's want and removed his fingers from the hole to remove his own hakama. Ichigo could barely wait as Grimmjow held his legs up and wrapped them around the Espada's waist.

"Hold on," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo slung his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders, holding onto them tight. Grimmjow anchored himself by resting an arm onto the wall behind Ichigo, let Ichigo lean onto the wall and pressed his erection into him. Ichigo gave a hoarse moan at the large intrusion. It was more painful than usual; perhaps due to the absence of lubrication or the position, but Ichigo didn't care. Grimmjow too was never gentle when they did it but the Espada was good at taking the pain away. Besides, he needed Grimmjow too much now to really care.

"G-Grimm…" Ichigo choked. Grimmjow moved his hips; his cock slid in and out of Ichigo in a fast pace. The lack of lube was painful for Ichigo, but the friction of it was pleasurable and Grimmjow showed that through an uncharacteristic groan into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shuddered at the vibrations the sound made as it went through his spine.

Grimmjow growled in pleasure as he thrust in deeper into the Shinigami. His mind, however, didn't linger on the pleasure alone. Instead, he was thinking over his emotions, now conflicting over reality and his desires. Reality being that this couldn't be happening; Ichigo is a Shinigami/Vizard while Grimmjow is a Hollow/Arrancar and there is no way Grimmjow should actually be having _feelings_ for the berry. It's appalling and ridiculous, but Grimmjow couldn't shake it off. Desires, meanwhile, refer to the moaning teen under him who looked absolutely sexy being needy for him, and also seemed to be enjoying himself a lot with Grimm's cock shoving in and out of him. Well, Grimmjow knew he was good… But that really wasn't the issue now.

The real issue was what Grimmjow had just done that the berry is still clueless about. One that might save or destroy Ichigo. A plan, Grimmjow could call it, but heck, Grimmjow was never good at plans, and he hoped the shit he had just done would pull through. Or both of them would be in _very_ deep shit.

"Ahhh Grimmjow…!" Ichigo gasped again. He held his eyes shut and clawed at Grimmjow's back as his orgasm approached. Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the slight pain. He increased the speed of his thrusts, moving upwards and slamming into the teen's prostate continuously.

Ichigo forgot all about the pain now, letting his voice escape as much as it could at the pleasure he felt. Grimmjow groaned again when Ichigo adjusted his hips slightly, muttering a few words which sounded like, "Fuck," and "Good". But Ichigo was too lost in his sexual ecstasy to pay attention to his surroundings any more. Ichigo dug his nails into the Espada's back, ignoring the irritated growl by his ear and felt himself release onto their stomachs. Grimmjow came as well with his distinctive feral growl that Ichigo knew all too well. Exhausted and panting heavily, they both slid onto the floor, with Grimmjow still connected to Ichigo.

"Let go, Ichi," Grimmjow said after a while with a slight pant. Ichigo had been holding onto Grimmjow all the while with his arms still wrapped around Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo hid his face and held on tighter.

"…No," Ichigo replied stubbornly.

"Tsk, let go, _Shinigami_," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo stiffened at his tone and at the name. He knew that Grimmjow meant that they were enemies when he called Ichigo as merely 'Shinigami'. Ichigo knew he couldn't ignore the hurt that did to him somehow. Ichigo obliged, however and leaned against the wall. They both reached for their clothes and Grimmjow slipped into his first and stood up.

Ichigo looked up to the other, "…You going to kill me now?" Grimmjow stared back at him.

"Ch'," Grimmjow turned away. "Ya got Aizen ta kill, right? I can't do it; you can. So you'll be doing me a favor by killing him." Ichigo was very surprised at Grimmjow's answer. He supposed it was the closest thing to a 'no' that Grimmjow could say.

"...After I do, what will you do?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Who knows?" Grimmjow said and started to walk away.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo called. The Espada stopped and turned his head slightly. "If I win, and defeat Aizen…" Ichigo swallowed. "Will you… come by my place… like usual?" Grimmjow finally faced the teen who was now blushing madly. _Still cute as ever_, Grimmjow thought. "Well?" Ichigo asked irritably, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Who knows?" Grimmjow repeated with another shrug and an additional smirk before he left. Ichigo's eyes followed the teal-haired Espada as he left the room. Grimmjow never really answered to his 'confession', but Ichigo really hoped that was a 'yes'.

----------------------------------------------------

I think I did a bad job for this chapter. God, I'm sure I must have disappointed at least a few of my readers with this crap. Somewhat mixed choice 1 & 3, and I think it ended up looking as choice 2, so it goes weirdly. Sorry if I didn't write much on the sex; the fic is, after all, focusing on their emotions… Argh. My deepest apologies for the disappointment Dx (Sigh, I'm a failure! T.T)

Thanks, though to all who have reviewed and voted. Me love ya guys a loooooot!!


	7. Reasons

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, Ishida would have been seducing Ichigo by wearing a nurse outfit, and Ichigo would have done the same to Grimmjow by wearing a girl's sailor school uniform.

_**Note:**_ Very wordy chapter ahead, with lots of theories and explanation on the 'how's and the 'why's of Ichi's change and Grimm's plan. Sorry for the flood of words D: Oh, and possible implied pairings on Ichigo, if you squint reeeeally hard XD

-----------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since his meeting with Grimmjow. Great battles had been won, and thankfully, comrades were saved. Ichigo, fortunately, did not let thoughts of Grimmjow get in his way, and managed to pull through the battles. A number of captains from Soul Society had arrived, giving support when Ichigo got into a pinch, though one might not call that since he was merely distracted and was far from losing to one of the Espadas.

Currently, Ichigo had been sensing that his own reiatsu was fluctuating rapidly and on its own, as if something within him was boosting it. Something familiar that reminded him of the moment when Grimmjow had thrust Pantera into his chest. But anyway. the Espadas seem to be getting slower and almost weaker each time Ichigo took down an enemy, even though their ranks were high. The first Espada took Ichigo a while, and caused him to collapse on his knees a few times, but Ichigo thought it wasn't the worst battle he had gone through (heck, Ichigo dismissed the 'weakness' of the First Espada as old age since he looked almost twice that of Yamamoto's age). Even his injuries hurt less and his stamina had grown too. He could hear his Hollow cackling in pleasure as his reiatsu flared, and when after Ichigo had defeated and enemy. Hichigo sounded content, as if he had just eaten a grand feast. Ichigo didn't really bother to know why. All he was focusing on now was defeating Aizen, since his Espadas had all been taken care of.

However, what did disturb him was during his final confrontation with Ulquiorra. That was a day after Ichigo had 'rescued' Orihime from Grimmjow, and was moving onward when the Espada reappeared looking very unpleased. They fought long and hard, both sides losing massive amounts of blood; reiatsu spiking and trying to overpower each other with their released forms. Ichigo had downed the other with an unexpected summon of Cero, which he still hadn't mastered fully. A large chunk of the stoic Espada was blown away, and as he fell he stared at Ichigo in deep shock and almost confusion, and Ichigo swore he heard the man mutter Grimmjow's name questioningly, as if he thought Ichigo was the teal-haired bastard. Weird. Ichigo shuddered at the thought; Did that Espada had a thing for Grimm or something? Well, it shouldn't really matter now that he's dead. Right? Somehow Ichigo wanted to scratch at his heart at that thought. Hmm.

Still, the good news is that Orihime was now safe with them too, and stuck by Unohana-taichou's side by helping to tend to the injured. This reminds Ichigo - at a particular period of resting before continuing onward for their battle, Unohana-taichou had examined Ichigo for any injuries. Ichigo had bared his top, and thanked God for not having any visible kiss marks from Grimmjow on their _meeting_ before. The only visible marking was that bite mark that Grimmjow had given. Ichigo frowned at it when Unohana-taichou had pointed it out, and Ichigo dismissed it as a random lower arrancar's attack with a straight face as much as he could, but the female captain continued to stare at it almost suspiciously before her eyes observed Ichigo again and left.

The whole group moved on in search of Aizen, coursing through Las Noches where practically almost every room looked the same. The same goddamn pillars and the same goddamn walls, all sickeningly white. _No wonder Grimmjow hated this place so much_, Ichigo thought. Then Ichigo noticed Unohana whispering to the captains, as if telling them a secret plan or something.

Now that Ichigo thought back, the rest of the captains seemed to be eyeing Ichigo strangely, after the medical examination by the female captain. And it didn't help when Kurotsuchi was the only one who observed, or _leered_ (almost) at Ichigo continuously like a pervert, with that unnerving wry grin on that skull-like mask. Ichigo tried his best to ignore it, but when you have a creepy-and-perverted-looking-mad-scientist-slash-captain leering at you, it's quite hard to do so. Unable to contain himself any longer, Ichigo snapped.

"Kurotsuchi!! Stop leering at me like that!! It's scary!!" Ichigo screamed at 12th division captain. The said scientist cocked his head to the side, as if what Ichigo had said was extremely foreign and new to him.

"Why should I? Your reiatsu has been feeling interesting lately, boy…" Mayuri grinned and rubbed his hands together with glee. "You tempt me by being such a great sample waiting to be experimented and observed on every time, Kurosaki-kun…" The captain loomed over Ichigo, his expression filled with deep wanting and usual glee, and that creepy grin that made Ichigo almost _squeak_ in fear. That was, until Byakuya unexpectedly came in between and 'saved' him from the evil clutches of the mad scientist.

"Back down, Kurotsuchi," the 6th division captain said in his monotonous tone that could match with Ulquiorra's. The other captain frowned almost childishly, like a child that had his toy taken away and backed off and returned to Nemu's side sulking. Byakuya turned to Ichigo who looked back at him confusedly. "Kurosaki Ichigo," the noble started, "Your reiatsu… has been spiking irregularly and too strongly even for a Vizard. May I ask what you may have done? Reports at most say that you are a Vizard and nothing more."

Ichigo swallowed. What he may have done? Just training with the other Vizards and that was it. He was the same as them and no more than that. But the captains noted his change, and he himself felt it too. The overwhelming power that surged through him and continued to grow after every defeated enemy, as if _feeding_ on their reiatsu. Ichigo gave another frown and shook his head in answer to the noble captain's question. Dark eyes continued to eye him but Byakuya did not question him any further.

"Not sure whether you noticed, Ichigo…" Zaraki chipped in, with his own grin. "But your reiatsu feels just like any of the Arrancars around here." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Something was starting to kick in…

"But doesn't Vizards have similar reiatsu as the Arrancar?" Renji interrupted almost protectively.

"Yes, however, all spiritual beings have their own special sense of reiatsu," Unohana said gently. "Yours, however…" She turned to Ichigo who still looked stunned. "It feels as if your own reiatsu is still there, but wrapped by an Arrancar's reiatsu… But there are other Arrancars' reiatsu mixed in it. And your own reiatsu is feeding off the others, perhaps by your Inner Hollow in some way."

"What?! Is that even possible?" Ishida jumped into the conversation, as interested as Kurotsuchi. Well, everyone was interested in the conversation actually. Orihime looked uncomfortable somewhat, though.

"We don't know, but…" the female captain's eyes rested on Ichigo's neck, where the bite mark by Grimmjow lay. "That bite mark. Who, or what did you get it from?" Ichigo winced, but managed to hide it.

"Some random Arrancar… I don't remember…" Ichigo avoided the female captain's gaze who seemed as if reading his mind through his eyes. Ichigo remained in his calm composure as best as he could. "Why? Does it have anything to do with the change in my reiatsu?"

"In fact, yes… It might be that the Arrancar had injected his own reiatsu into your own reiatsu and your body to poison you, but instead your body took it differently and triggered the current reaction."

"But why?"

"Such a situation would be grave for a Shinigami, but for a Vizard, not much is known… Possibly it might be because both Arrancar and Vizard share very similar reiatsu, to that of a Hollow. After all, Hollows fight and sometimes even feed on each other to survive. It might be the same for their reiatsu," Unohana explained in her soft gentle tone. Everyone else was quietand the atmosphere was rather tensed.

Ichigo didn't really know how to react to such an explanation, but his mind was in a wreck now because he finally realized it was Grimmjow's doing. No wonder he was reminded of Grimmjow's attack three months ago. _That bastard_, Ichigo grinned. The warm, almost comfortable feeling of Grimmjow's reiatsu seeping within him through the chest wound inflicted by Pantera. He remembered Urahara mentioning that it was poisonous and had drained said reiatsu from Ichigo, but it turned out even the great famous (but perverted) ex-captain was wrong. Ichigo wanted to smile triumphantly at the thought, but he was still too deep in thought on his situation right now to do so.

"Um, so… is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Ichigo asked the captains. Zaraki grinned wider while Byakuya huffed. Unohana smiled as gently as ever while Kurotsuchi continued with his leer.

"Heck, Ichigo! With your reiatsu this strong I won't be surprised if ya don't need any help from us in defeating Aizen," the 11th division captain grinned, baring dangerous canines. "And after ya done so, Ichigo… Remember we still have a re-match to settle!"

"Um, can I pass on that?" Ichigo said under his breath meekly. "…Well then… Now that's all cleared up, shall we move on?" His comrades gave a nod, and they moved on, still pursuing Aizen. Orihime, however tugged on Ichigo's shinigami robes, holding him back.

"Kurosaki-kun…" the strawberry-blonde whispered.

"What is it, Inoue?"

"It was… that Espada with the blue hair wasn't it? Who gave you that bite mark," Orihime said. Ichigo flushed the moment she spoke of it. He spluttered and stuttered, unable to speak properly. Orihime smiled at the flustered teen. "Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. I understand; he's your friend. He helped you didn't he? So if after all this is over… I'll go with you if you need to look for him. I-I'll even verify the Espada's actions if Soul Society were to capture him! S-So…" The girl bowed her head, her face blushing.

"Why… Why are you doing this for him, Inoue?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"I-It's not really for him… It's more of… for Kurosaki-kun… Because… he seems to make Kurosaki-kun happy… He helped to save Kurosaki-kun, and helped to release me too, s-so I… want to thank him as well," Orihime raised her head to meet Ichigo's eyes. She smiled and held his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks… Inoue," Ichigo returned her smile with his own, feeling glad to have a good and understanding friend like her.

"Besides, Kurosaki-kun seems to be very in love with that Espada, too!" The girl chirped happily. Ichigo's mouth flew open. No words were needed to be asked on how she knew. " Ah, I can tell so from…" Orihime reddened suddenly, "F-From what you said after… you two… did… _t-that_… in the room…" Orihime blushed profusely, speaking in a very low whisper as she spoke her last sentence. Ichigo's jaw dropped further, if possible, with shock, embarrassment and confusion mixed into one – written all over his face.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You s-s-s-saw t-t-t-that?!?!!" Ichigo stuttered, his face as red as Renji's hair and his head steaming from the extreme embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!!! I-I didn't mean to follow you b-but I couldn't help it, I - !! Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun!!!" Orihime herself spluttered, flustering and swinging her arms wildly and feeling as embarrassed as Ichigo.

"Oi both of you are lagging! Keep up or you'll be…" Renji stopped his sentence and stared at the flustered Orihime, while Ichigo stood frozen in front of her with his jaw agape.

"O-Oi… why're you blushing, Inoue-san? And Ichigo… what happened to him?" Rukia asked, waving a hand in front of Ichigo's still shocked face.

"Ooooh, something fishy is going on here; I shall investigate soon," Ishida muttered to himself as he smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose. And he swears to himself he's_ not _nosy.

-----------------------------

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in approval. He didn't really expect his plan would actually work. It was a trial-and-error move, and having seen the results was satisfying indeed. Grimmjow continued to watch Ichigo and his company go through the large white fortress of Las Noches from behind pillars and walls, hiding his reiatsu completely. Not that he had much left after what he did to and for Ichigo.

His blue eyes followed the orange-haired teen and he was reminded of the teen's 'confession'. Well, Grimmjow now knew what the kid thought of him, but what about he himself? Such emotions were foreign to Grimmjow. He is a Hollow – how could he even harbor such things within himself? Grimmjow didn't know what to call the sensations that ran through him every time his eyes flashed to the Shinigami teen; one was lust, that's for sure, but what was the other? It felt weird, and strangely – and irritatingly somehow – warm. Perhaps it was due to his lack of killing intent towards the boy? Or was it a certain protectiveness towards the teen that seems to creep in onto him when Grimmjow wasn't yet aware of? _Ugh_, Grimmjow groaned, _Human emotions are nauseating_. Grimmjow tried to focus on his 'plan' but a part of him kept on nagging. _Yeah, that's it Jaegerjaques, keep putting it away… Run away from the fucking things that are contaminating your head… Fucking loser_, Grimmjow chided himself. _Whatever_, he thought again and shrugged it away.

The first thing was, Grimmjow really didn't think his plan through. It just came up to him right before Ichigo had dragged him into the room and made that enticing demand to screw him up the wall. Yeah, so Grimmjow didn't really think properly of what he just did when he bit onto Ichigo and 'fed' the kid his reiatsu. It was a spur of the moment. Not to mention Ichigo screaming was too much of a huge turn on and distraction for Grimmjow to think properly of his supposed plan.

But truthfully, when Grimmjow sank his fangs into that tender flesh, he swore he felt his reiatsu being pulled in as he did the quick reiatsu transfer. As if something in the kid tried to drag all of his reiatsu in. It almost made Grimmjow stop his movements, but heck, Grimmjow was still too high from fucking Ichigo to really care, so he bit quickly and withdrew by licking at the wound. It calmed the berry anyways. Despite the quick bite, it felt almost all of his reiatsu were gone. It made Grimmjow weak and exhausted, but he put up a front so that the berry wouldn't bitch and whine later. And after the sex, one could find Grimmjow staggering back to his chambers panting.

As for now, Grimmjow could only watch the berry fight his battles, no matter how much the Sexta Espada's body screamed for him to join in the fight. His reiatsu was still too low for battle, or even stand properly for long periods of time for that matter. And besides, the captains with the brat would most likely kick a huge fuss out of it or something. Grimmjow sighed in frustration for not being able to be in the fight. But he reassured himself that he'd be able to see how exactly his strawberry would kick that Aizen-bastard's ass…

The Sexta Espada grinned to himself deviously and slumped onto the nearby wall. Really, that kid took a huge chunk of his reiatsu. The teal-haired Espada's body trembled, feeling exhausted… and too weak to even notice the presence of a large group behind him until the last minute.

"Grimmjow-sama," a voice with a military-like tone called. Grimmjow turned around to see the Exequias group. Grimmjow reached for Pantera and the leader spoke again. "We are under Aizen-sama's orders to see to your disposal." The leader with the cattle-skull mask unsheathed his zanpakutou and his men followed suit. "Please, do not fight back."

"Aizen has finally caught on, eh?" Grimmjow grinned and withdrew his own zanpakutou and he stood up, though slightly shaky. The group before him was a much larger than usual, perhaps three times the number of people than there usually were in the group. Seems like Aizen really wants me dead, huh? Grimmjow put on his menacing grin once again, "Che! You bastards are too weak to even scratch me even in my state right now."

"Grimmjow-sama, I suggest you do not fight back," the leader repeated. "Even if you are the Sexta Espada, we will overpower you easily with your present state like this. So please accept your punishment without resistance." Grimmjow's eye twitched slightly. He knew that the Arrancar was right. His reiatsu was much too low. But he'd be bullshitting himself if he were to just sit back and let these low-ranked Arrancars _kill_ him.

Grimmjow let out a deep threatening growl, causing a few of the Arrancars to step back. Wielding his zanpakutou, he inhaled deeply and braced himself. It would be suicide to release his zanpakutou with a reiatsu level this low, but he didn't really have a choice. Even if there_ is_ a slight chance that he might die…

"_Grimmjow… If I win, and defeat Aizen…"_

What the heck – why is he thinking of the berryhead right now?!

"_Will you… come by my place… like usual…?"_

Ch'! Stupid berryhead, invading his thoughts at a time like this… But then again, Grimmjow didn't find himself saying no to him at that time. And the way that kid smiled in relief… _Fuck it_.

Grimmjow snarled angrily as he looked up to the leader of the Exequias. His feral grin returned and Grimmjow had now come to a conclusion. He held up his sword. Grimmjow still remembered that he had sworn to himself that he would never lose. Of course not; he is King! He will never bow down to anyone else but to himself. Not to Aizen, not to some higher ranked Espada, not to anyone. He shut his eyes momentarily.

"_Who knows?" Grimmjow repeated with another shrug and an additional grin. He spoke again in a barely audible whisper that he knew Ichigo would not be able to hear. "I'd most probably will."_

Grimmjow opened his icy blue eyes. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques will never lose to anyone. "_Grind_… Pantera."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Argh. I totally racked my brains for this chapter (It's a stupid chapter I know). And the rest of the whole story for that matter. Arghz. I will try hard! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the wordiness… I'll try to make it up… somehow…

Thanks to all those people who reviewed, especially the anonymous ones – since I can't reply to ya


	8. Loss

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach anime and manga. Just this angsty fanfiction.

**Warning:** Crappy writing (once again). Seriously. I feel like breaking down (curls into fetal position). Uh, Aizen-bashing? By making him so weak in this fic… Don't really like him that much no matter how smexy that handsome bastard is. And um, physical abuse towards the kitty D:

---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was on one knee, and was holding onto Zangetsu for support. He panted heavily and blood oozed from his head wound, causing his vision to blur slightly. On the other hand, Aizen stood perfectly uninjured before him with that_ pleasant _smile on his face. _Fucking cheater_, Ichigo thought,_ Infusing Hougyouku into himself_. The ex-captain had done so when the group finally found him after an extensive search of the great white fortress of Las Noches, sitting on his 'throne' in a grand hall, with Gin and Tousen standing by the side, droning on about him being the 'new god' or whatever with that sickening constant smile on his face.

The rest of his friends (with the exception of the captains, of course) were either passed out, heavily injured, or too overwhelmed by both Ichigo's and Aizen's extreme amount of reiatsu to move much. The captains, meanwhile, seem to be holding off Gin & Tousen well. That would be easy to explain since Kenpachi was around. With the 'undead' Shinigami captain, Ichigo was assured that his friends would at least be protected. He believed Kenpachi could never be beaten down; further more, Kurotsuchi and Byakuya being there was support enough, while Unohana's and Orihime's healing abilities were definitely more than useful. The situation wasn't that bad. Oh no, not at all. That is, if Aizen didn't stick that freaking glowing orb into himself and heightening his power. Nah, Ichigo could manage… _somehow_. He'd just have to concentrate on beating Aizen.

Ichigo inhaled deeply & stood up, though slightly giddy. His injuries didn't really matter. As said earlier, his injuries seem to hurt less & his reiatsu was still very high – ok, truthfully, it's still growing. Ichigo had a definite fighting chance. Probably. Besides, he still hasn't called upon his mask yet.

"That's da way ta do it, King," Hichigo said to him sarcastically. "Remain optimistic."

"Shut up, Hollow," Ichigo muttered under his breath as his Hollow self cackled in amusement.

"I can still choose ta overthrow ya King," Hichigo continued. "Just be thankful I'm lettin' ya take control unless ya pansy out at the last minute." Ichigo could feel his Hollow grinning maniacally at him. Ichigo sighed and grumbled at his other self, then tensed up when Aizen smiled again at him.

"I wonder how you have achieved such power in a short time, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo really hated that smile. "Your reiatsu feels so much like an Arrancar than a Vizard," Aizen said almost knowingly. Ichigo winced; where was he getting at? _Don't tell me…_

"It feels very much like Grimmjow's reiatsu, Kurosaki-kun… How very interesting," Aizen said again mockingly. "Pray tell, why is only his reiatsu living through among yours, Kurosaki-kun?"

"That's none of your business," Ichigo snapped.

"If I must say, Kurosaki-kun…" Aizen's smile grew, "It was a _very entertaining_ way in his method of reiatsu transfer. It's no wonder Grimmjow has been looking content lately."

"Wh-What're you talking about?" Ichigo suppressed a blush. Aizen knew too much about _that_.

"But such a shame that a fine Espada would actually betray me for a boy," Aizen said in mock sadness. Ichigo frowned; what did he meant by that in that tone? Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Aizen raised a hand, & two Arrancars appeared, holding up a familiar body, covered in blood with spiky teal hair. Ichigo's eyes widened as the body was dumped to the ground with a loud thump.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried. All eyes in the room snapped to him, especially the captains' but Ichigo no longer cared. He stared at the bloodied body whose blue eyes were open, but now blank and dull. _Dead_. Ichigo could feel his heart twist in pain and an uncontrollable emotion welled up within him, threatening to burst. That was it. Aizen would pay.

Ichigo roared out in anger and pain; the uncontrollable emotion of anger bursting out of him like an unleashed beast. Black reiatsu swirled around him and Aizen raised his eyebrows in curiosity. The teen's reiatsu had rocketed to twice its level a moment ago, and even Aizen himself had to take a step back from the spiritual pressure.

"What is this…?!" Aizen flash stepped away from Ichigo, the black reiatsu lashing out at him and swirling wildly around the Vizard like a black tornado. It seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, and Aizen realized why: the Vizard was absorbing – no, _feeding_ on the surrounding spiritual power and particles in the room. Aizen cringed in disbelief when he felt his own power – and the Hougyouku's – being eaten away at a rapid speed, until it stopped abruptly. Aizen looked up, squinting his eyes to see the boy through the smoke and lingering black reiatsu. A masked figure in black stepped out of the smoke. His injuries and the blood were gone. The Hollow mask he wore upon his face was menacing and fierce, and killing intent radiated strongly off of him. His reiatsu spiked angrily but Aizen remained unfazed.

"Interesting, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen smirked and took out his sword, taking the chance to show his own abilities. "_Shatter_, Kyoka Sui-!"

Aizen stared wide-eyed at his situation. Ichigo had disappeared from his view and reappeared in front of him with his blade thrust into Aizen within a split second. Blood spewed from his mouth while Ichigo's golden black eyes glared coldly at him from behind the Hollow mask. Aizen's initial expression of shock changed into one of a smile as his body disintegrated into particles of glass; a mere illusion.

The real one appeared behind Ichigo, slashing his blade in quick strokes that appear as mere flashes of light; too quick to be seen by the untrained eye. Ichigo blocked the attacks easily; his Bankai's specialty was speed, after all. They then started the furious battle of slashing and slicing. They swung their blades at each other with precision, speed, skill and grace, almost like a high-speed dance. Cold steel met and clashed; its constant clanging screeching at their ears. Deep cuts and loss of blood were sustained from either side, but neither would even think of submitting defeat. After a while of exchanging blows, Ichigo backed away, tired of the mindless exchange. He gave a Hollow-like roar and his black reiatsu gathered once again.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A large whirl of black-red reiatsu was sent flying to Aizen at mind blowing speed. Aizen shielded himself with his zanpakutou and reiatsu. He succeeded in breaking the attack before it fully reached him, but that wasn't the case for his hands. Aizen stared at his bloodied hands in extreme disgust and anger. _How dare he… to a god?!_

"Let's end this now, Aizen," Ichigo said. Aizen glared at him angrily.

"Of course," Aizen replied in a gentle tone however, and broke into an evil smirk.

The duo's reiatsu blared angrily, taking visible forms at white light and black darkness respectively. White against black; fighting to overpower the other. They shared a momentary glare into each other's eyes before they moved.

The teen was feeding off his reiatsu again. Aizen was very angry indeed. A human brat eating away the power of a Shinigami, the leader of Hollows and the Hougyouku… _Ridiculous!_ Aizen would never admit that he was weakening, but he was. This… _hybrid_ was consuming him slowly… And Aizen would kill him before he does so. Aizen still had a trump card.

Both sides thrust forward in inhuman speeds as their reiatsu clashed and battled. Both were moving closer and closer to each other. Ichigo had put all his strength in this final attack._ For Grimmjow_.

Closer now, he could see Aizen's face a few feet from him… Ichigo's grasp on Tensa Zangetsu hardened. He could hear Hichigo howling by his ear, eager to consume Aizen and his power. Nearer and nearer… Ichigo was all ready to strike. Then Ichigo noticed a sparkle against the light. _Like a reflection of glass_. His eyes wavered away for a single second, but when he returned his gaze to Aizen, a teal-haired Arrancar replaced his position.

"What…?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks in surprise. An image of Grimmjow, coming at him. Ichigo was stunned. And it was when the image shattered that he realized it was too late. _An illusion_. And Aizen was closing in on him with a victorious smirk spread across his face. "Shit."

Ichigo didn't think he was one to close his eyes on death, but he had screwed his eyes shut on impulse when he saw Aizen's blade nearing. He was expecting pain and the sensation of the blade piercing through his skin and body, but it never came. He didn't feel anything at all.

"Fucking berryhead," a familiar voice growled. Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"…Grimmjow?" Said Espada stood in front of him, with his back facing Ichigo. How could that be? Wasn't he dead? Is this another of Aizen's illusions? As if reading his mind, the Sexta Espada explained, "That dead body of mine was an illusion, ya dimwit. I was still fighting the Exequias before I got here."

Ichigo noticed he sounded choked. That was when his golden eyes looked below and saw the reason. Aizen's zanpakutou was driven through Grimmjow's abdomen and the Arrancar was holding onto the sword, not allowing the self-proclaimed God to withdraw the sword from his already battered body.

"Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled, his voice cracked in pain even though he wasn't the one who was stabbed.

"Shut the fuck up and kill this fucker through me!" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo's eyes widened at that order.

"There's no fucking way I'd do that, Grimm-!"

"_Don't_ fucking argue with me, Shinigami! Ya had yer fucking chance just now but because ya fucking spaced out, this will be yer last chance to do it, so JUST. FUCKING. DO IT. _NOW!_" Grimmjow shouted angrily. Ichigo only stared back at him, expression unknown behind the mask.

"I should have killed you when you first started to get out of hand with your leaving out of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow," Aizen said angrily. Every fiber of Aizen's being gave off hatred, and the man forcefully twisted his blade in Grimmjow, causing him to cough up more blood and writhing in pain. Grimmjow however, gripped onto his sword harder and pulled the other closer by the collar & Grimmjow gave him his feral grin.

"Fuck you, Aizen," Grimmjow sneered. With that said, a black blade sliced through both the Arrancar and Aizen at the chest. Aizen's face contorted in pain as a glow radiated off his chest – the spot where the Hougyouku had been infused within him. A crack was heard and a shattering sound ensued, signaling it ceased to exist. Blood flowed from the ex-Shinigami's mouth and chest as he muttered an "Impossible" as his power dissipated alongside the Hougyouku, and his eyes slowly faded into a dull shade, empty and lifeless.

The black blade drew away from both bodies which then collapsed to the floor. Grimmjow lay sprawled on the floor, face up and struggling to breathe. His blue eyes were on Ichigo, who wasn't really himself.

"Thanks… for doing it instead of him," Grimmjow said hoarsely. He was sure he had a punctured lung, explaining his difficulty in breathing and speaking.

"No problem," Hichigo replied with the mask still on. "King's being a pussy, ya know… Screamin' and clawin' at me like a woman ta not do it when I was takin' over." Grimmjow tried to laugh, and managed to barely do so. Hichigo shrugged. "Ahh… I'm gonna get screwed later," the Hollow sighed as the mask began to break away. His golden-black eyes lingered on Grimmjow. "Hope ta see ya again, Grimmkitty," Hichigo said with his psychotic grin.

Grimmjow reflected the Hollow with his own grin and growled back almost jokingly, "Fuck you, Hichi."

The mask broke away completely and Ichigo's eyes returned to its normal shade of brown. "Grimm…" Ichigo sank to his knees beside Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow winced at the emotion in the voice. He hated it. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"…Shut up, Ichi," Grimmjow said, now in a weak whisper. He was starting to wheeze, and his head and body felt light, as if he was about to drift into sleep. But Grimmjow knew that wasn't the case. If he closed his eyes now, he would never wake up. He wanted to look at the berry –_his_ berry – a little longer. He acknowledged his feelings now. For Ichigo. But why, _why_ does the brat have to freaking put on that stupid sad face of his? Grimmjow would have punched him if he could, but he could barely breathe properly now, much less lift a finger. And his eyes felt heavy…

"Grimmjow, don't you fucking die on me, asshole!!" Ichigo yelled, his voice cracked and choked while desperately holding back his sorrow and tears. _I will not cry_. His hands fisted into the Espada's bloodied jacket, trembling. Ichigo looked up desperately in search of his comrades. His friends at the far end of the hall were fine; it seemed that reinforcements from Soul Society had arrived, and Tousen and Gin seemed to have surrendered. He could see Ishida, Chad and the others being helped up and an extremely pleased (and bloodied) Zaraki watching him. His eyes scanned for the healers. Orihime and Unohana running towards them. _Hurry, Orihime! God, please hurry!_

_CRACK, BAM, CRASH._ Sudden loud cracks, noises and crashes startled Ichigo. Ichigo looked around wildly. The ceilings and walls were cracking up and falling apart. "Wh-What?"

"Las Noches…" Grimmjow wheezed, "is self-destructing."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime and Unohana arrived.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked.

"I'm fine! Just heal him!" Ichigo replied almost hysterically, his voice filled with desperation and helplessness. That was when Zaraki, Rukia and Renji arrived and had heard his tone of voice, hands spread gently on the Espada. All of them (except Orihime) looked very confused and surprised at Ichigo's deep concern for the fallen Espada. Ichigo ignored it. The truth would be out sooner or later anyway. "Inoue, heal him quick!" Ichigo pleaded. The girl nodded and sat down to do so but Grimmjow didn't allow it.

"No, get out of here, there's no time," he said weakly. It was true; the building was half-way fully collapsed by now, and still fast collapsing.

"He's right, Ichigo, we have to get out now!" Rukia insisted. Ichigo shot her a glare and she shrank back, looking mightily shocked at his reaction.

"Look, Ichigo. Even if we bring him back to heal him at Soul Society, I doubt he could even survive that long!" Renji barked at him.

"No!" Ichigo shouted stubbornly. He moved to pull Grimmjow up to carry him but again, the Espada resisted.

"Fuck, Ichi, just go!" the teal-haired man snarled. "I won't be… lasting much longer."

"Grimmjow, stop-"

"Sorry, Ichigo," Kenpachi suddenly interrupted and punched Ichigo in the stomach, effectively knocking the Vizard out. The 11th division captain swung the limp body over his shoulder and turned away with a glance of Grimmjow. "Come on, let's move."

Unohana nodded and another group of reinforcement Shinigami arrived, setting up the Garganta. Orihime protested for Ichigo while they stepped into the Garganta; she too was in debt to Grimmjow, but she shut up when she heard Grimmjow murmur, "Stop yer bitchin', woman."

Both made eye contact briefly and Orihime heard him say again with a softened expression and in a softer voice, "…Take care of the berry will ya?" The Espada gave a brief smirk at her and his eyes drooped, the eyelids fluttering close. That was the last thing Orihime saw of the Espada as rubble fell atop of him and the Garganta closed on her.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime looked over to the still unconscious teen. Tears welled up in her eyes and before she knew it, they were running down her face. She knew she really wasn't crying for herself, but for Ichigo's loss. "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

---------------------------------------------------

See I told you it's crap. I laughed at my friend (aka superollie!) who beta'd for me 'cause she went "OMG he's dead!... OMG he's alive!!... OMG now he's dead again?!!". Yeah, I know it's funny... My storyline for this chapter I mean though her reaction did make me laugh out loud x) And yes, I know I'm evil for abusing Grimmjow constantly in this fanfic. But worry naught; I'm not that evil to do so… I think… Um, review as you wait for next chapter? Thanks in advance for the support and review you guys... I'm happy!!


	9. To Move On

**Disclaimer:** I wish to own an angsty Ichigo and a very horny Grimmjow, but Kubo Tite owns them. Minus the 'horny' on Grimmjow's part though, regretfully.

Long chapter, and weird logic (twisted and inspired by Kubo Tite's own) is present once again… And Ichigo is very angsty and quite emo in this chapter. Well, why shouldn't he be?

------------------------------------------------------

The war with Aizen and his Arrancars was over; Soul Society celebrated and welcomed their heroes back. Ichigo and his friends stayed over for the celebrations, and also for rest and healing before they return to the human world. All of them were fully healed by the third day of their stay, thanks to Unohana and her fourth division squad and also Orihime, but they continued to stay for the seemingly never-ending celebrations. The atmosphere was happily chaotic everywhere and at every squad. Kenpachi was already up and running on feet, chasing Ichigo for a duel; Rukia and Renji (awkwardly) having tea with Byakuya; Orihime, Chad and Ishida chatted, ate and drank (tea as well) with Unohana, and strangely, Kurotsuchi (Ishida was grateful Unohana didn't allow Kurotsuchi to 'heal' him with his healing method).

Finally when all the chaos had settled and the celebrations calmed down, the group of friends gathered for their own celebration. They didn't get the chance to do so due to the demand of their presence in numerous parties held by the squads and captains. Ichigo was still upset over the abandonment of Grimmjow at Las Noches, but he was too preoccupied by the activities to really show his sorrow. He decided to just be happy for the moment – besides, Ichigo wouldn't believe that Grimmjow was dead. Yeah, that was it. _Grimmjow isn't dead_. Ichigo let that thought cheer him up as they continued. All were having fun chatting and joking around, but Renji seemed to be distracted.

"Is there something wrong Abarai-kun?" Ishida asked the red-headed vice captain.

"Huh?" Renji snapped out of his daze. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Oi, Renji, what's up? You're ruining the mood here," Ichigo said. Renji scratched his chin in hesitation before he spoke again.

"It might not be a big deal," Renji started, brows furrowing in thought. "…But I've got some questions to ask you, Ichigo, and I want you to answer truthfully." The rest of the group perked up at the topic and the sudden tense atmosphere.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, wondering what the question would be innocently. Deep inside, he hoped it wouldn't be about a certain Espada.

"The Espada back then… Grimm-something? The one that saved you," Renji said. Ichigo felt his heart sink. Renji just _had_ to pick on that subject. "He called you 'Ichi' didn't he?" Crap, Ichigo thought. He desperately clung onto his straight face and suppressed the blush that threatened to show at the mention of his pet name used by said Espada. "He sounds a little too familiar with you there, Ichigo." Everyone's eyes moved to Ichigo and the Vizard squirmed in his sear uncomfortably.

"I don't know about that…" Ichigo tried, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Probably he's tired of calling me 'Shinigami' every time we met and battle…" It sounded reasonable… right? Renji eyed him, making the teen more nervous. Ichigo was never good at lying or hiding things.

"Speaking of which," Rukia suddenly voiced out. Ichigo gulped at the seriousness of her voice. "The fight at the park with that Espada a few months back… If I recalled correctly, you had an opening for a finishing blow, Ichigo. But you didn't take it. In fact, I thought I saw you _hesitate_." All eyes were on him again.

"Look, Rukia… that was a long time ago and I don't remember why I didn't finish him off; probably my injuroes were too much," Ichigo said, "and I'm tired of talking now. Sleepy, so I'm going to sleep. See you guys tomorrow." Ichigo faked a yawn, got up and walked off quickly before anyone else could say a word. The group looked at one another at the orange-head's strange behavior. Orihime watched Ichigo as he left, feeling worry and concern for her friend. She knew Ichigo was still feeling the pain of the loss.

---------------

"Inoue," Rukia called to the strawberry-blonde who had just completed her voluntary work with the 4th division squad.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked as she walked into a secluded area with Rukia. Renji popped up and greeted her. "Eh? Abarai-san too?"

"Inoue, both me and Renji had been thinking about that Espada and Ichigo," Rukia said. Orihime winced at where this was going. "…Inoue, we think you might know something about this. No… I think you _do_ know."

"E-Eh? I don't…" Orihime shrank back. She didn't want to betray Ichigo.

"Inoue-san, please tell us. We need to know," Renji insisted. "You protested for Ichigo back then didn't you? And that Espada also said something to you…"

"R-Really, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san! I really don't know! And… And that Espada had helped me escape, that's why I…" Orihime struggled to lie. It wasn't a full lie since the last part was true, but still Orihime couldn't lie no matter how small the lie was. And both Shinigami knew that.

"Inoue…"

"Do you guys really want to know that much?" an angered voice asked. All three turned to find the orange-haired teen standing a few metres from them, with an upset expression.

"Kurosaki-kun! I–I'm sorry I..." Orihime stammered helplessly.

"It's okay, Inoue. Thanks, you tried to cover for me," Ichigo smiled and walked to her side. Orihime looked back at him, a little confused.

"Ichigo, what do you mean by that?" Renji asked.

"You guys really have no right to interrogate Inoue, you know," Ichigo seethed. He hated to be the cause of trouble for other people.

"Ichigo, we just want to know. You're depressed over something, and it's most likely it's because of that Espada. Your clamming up on us isn't helping! Did he do something to you?!" Renji said angrily.

"I already told you: _I can't tell you_."

"Stop being stubborn, Ichigo! We're your friends!" Rukia pointed out angrily. "You know you can trust us, we -"

"Fine!" Ichigo snapped, making the three jump at his sudden outburst. 'Friends and trust' hit his nerve. He knew exactly how the two would react negatively to the secret, and it was the reason he didn't want to tell them. "I'll tell you then_." Since they were begging for it, why not just shove it in their face? _"I was sleeping with him. You happy now?"

"…What?!" Renji exclaimed. He did not just hear that.

"Ichigo?! Uso!!" Rukia reacted similarly as Renji. That can't be right!

"It's true…" Orihime added, eyes lowered.

"B-But since when?!" Renji couldn't stop yelling. It was too shocking. "When?! How?! Why?! What the – this is crazy!!" Renji's expression was completely of shock and disbelief.

"Ichigo, Inoue, stop joking!" Rukia said nervously.

"I'm not lying or joking. And those details are private, Renji," Ichigo replied curtly.

"But with an _Arrancar_, Ichigo?!" Renji stared agape at the orange-head. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" There was a hint of disgust in his voice, and Ichigo didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know, it just happened!" Ichigo yelled back frustrated, blushing slightly at a memory that came back.

"...Ichigo." All turned to Rukia. "Do you… Do you _love_ him?" Renji stared agape at Rukia, then back to Ichigo, waiting for the answer. Ichigo immediately looked away and kept his lips shut. That action alone was enough of an answer for the two.

"Ichigo, what the hell possessed you to do such a thing?!" Renji was appalled. To have feelings for the enemy; to be intimate with the enemy - a _Hollow_, an _Arrancar_ - he was supposed to kill… And that Espada even tried to kill him!

"I said I don't know, Renji!" Ichigo shouted. The three trembled as Ichigo's reiatsu shot up in his anger. "You're disgusted with me now? That I was fucking with the enemy?! That I'm in_ love_ with him?!? Now you don't have to worry, Renji, 'cause _we_ left him back there to die!!" Ichigo's voice cracked at his last sentence. His expression twisted in pain and he bit his lip to stop himself from saying any more.

"Ichigo…" Rukia felt guilty. She didn't like the idea of Ichigo's relationship with the Arrancar, but they had no right to stop him. Furthermore, the Espada did save Ichigo, and had aided them in defeating Aizen.

Renji looked as guilty, but he was still against such a thing. That, Ichigo knew. The Vizard turned away and took his leave angrily. Orihime called and chased after him, leaving the two Shinigami to their thoughts.

---------------

Ichigo was back in the human world, and he was glad to be home. The war had taken almost a month, and he missed the comforts of his bed terribly. Kon was also glad to see him again, glomping the Shinigami the moment he reappeared and asking for Rukia, Orihime and Matsumoto. Ichigo replaced the modified soul with his own into his physical body, and popped the pill back into the stuffed lion plushie.

Ignoring the plushie's protests, Ichigo laid back onto his beloved bed. So much had happened and he missed everything here at home. He missed school, his classmates, homework, his sisters and their cooking, and even his crazy father's antics. And Ichigo also missed something terribly as he glanced at his bedroom window.

Yeah, Ichigo missed that teal-haired horny bastard. Ichigo just couldn't – _wouldn't_ accept it. The answer he received when he awoke at the 4th division's squad house and asked for the Arrancar. Ichigo believed Grimmjow was strong – there's no way he could die! But the image of said Espada's bloodied body on the ground kept haunting him. It drove him mad. Mad with guilt, anger, frustration and helplessness. How could he, Ichigo, the hero of Soul Society, and supposedly of the war – let someone he cared for die? And Grimmjow had sacrificed his life for Ichigo's mistake in being distracted in battle. He hated himself terribly. Ichigo buried his face in the pillows with clenched teeth and fists.

"King…" his inner Hollow called. Ichigo's anger rose at his voice. The _nerve_ of this being… "It's raining here, King."

"_Fuck you_, Hollow," Ichigo growled. He shut his eyes and let himself slip into his Inner World where Hichigo stood, completely drenched from the rain and looking slightly pissed. The sky was indeed dark and gloomy, with rain pouring down heavily. Thunder and lightning were present as well, probably due to his anger.

"Stop thinkin' 'bout him, King," Hichigo said, surprisingly sounding almost remorseful.

"_You!_" Ichigo lunged at the white being, screaming angrily at the Hollow as he punched him continuously. The Hollow retaliated and threw Ichigo off.

"Don't fuck with me, _aibou_, I did what I hafta do," Hichigo hissed, "If I didn't do it, ya'd never have done it an' we'd both be dead! I told ya, aibou, that I can choose when ta let ya rule over me." Ichigo's glare overflowed with anger and deep loathing towards his Hollow self. Hichigo clicked his tongue in resignation and shrugged, "Look, King, I'm sorry tha' Grimmjow died, but ya gotta -"

"You're _sorry_ Grimmjow died?" Ichigo laughed almost wickedly, a sound that Hichigo didn't like. It sounded too much like his own laugh, and that wasn't his real King. "Don't fucking bullshit me, Hollow! _You're_ the one who killed him! You…" Ichigo grabbed the Hollow by the collar, and punched him once again. Hichigo fell to the floor but didn't fight back. He only looked back at Ichigo with a blank face. Still angered, Ichigo took hold of his zanpakutou and raised it at Hichigo, wanting to kill the other so bad.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu disappeared from Ichigo's hand, and its spirit form stood behind him. He placed a gentle hand on Ichigo's shoulder who calmed at the touch.

"Zan… Zangetsu…" Ichigo turned to the sword spirit. "I was… so weak…" Zangetsu shook his head slowly.

"No, Ichigo. You were strong. And you still are," a rare smile crept up on Zangetsu's lips briefly before it faded away. "But Hichigo did the right thing, and you do know that." Ichigo frowned and bowed his head in shame. Zangetsu's eyes moved to Hichigo, who had stood and straightened himself up with a somber expression on his white face. The touch on Ichigo's shoulder tensed slightly and Ichigo looked up. "We too, are mourning for him." Zangetsu's eyes were now completely hidden behind his shades, almost as if on cue.

"...King," Hichigo called once more. Ichigo turned. The white being's unusually somber expression disturbed Ichigo somewhat. "…We… didn't really want ta do it either. _For you_." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and felt himself soften at the words. "…But he wanted us ta do it."

'He'? Ichigo frowned confusedly, "Who?"

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's eyes widened. He grabbed Hichigo by the collar again, demanding for an explanation. Hichigo didn't react but just stared at Ichigo with his golden-black eyes. "Ya know that he did that reiatsu transfer thing?" Ichigo narrowed his glare. "Ya both are actually connected through it somehow. I chose ta not eat his reiatsu all the way – I don't know, I don't really like that bastard but yer stupid feelin's rubbin' onta me – and since he wasn't dead, da remaining reiatsu of his in yers acted as a link. Somethin' ta do with spirit threads, maybe, or whatever," Hichigo paused to allow Ichigo to think his words through. "We were da only ones who can hear it though."

Ichigo scowled at this. His frowned deepened and he asked, "And so?"

"...He told us ta do it. Grimmjow found out about da link somehow and he growled at me ta do it instead of ya. Knew ya'd be bitchin' and whinin' about not wantin' ta do it. Guessed he knew that ya'd never have da heart, King," the Hollow explained. Ichigo kept quiet at all the overwhelming information that was given to him. The words hit him slowly, and when they did, Ichigo's fist shivered against Hichigo and Ichigo gave a pained smirk to him.

"You're really full of bullshit, Hollow," Ichigo managed to say, still in denial of the truth.

"I'm not lyin', King." Ichigo looked desperately to Zangetsu, who gave a small remorseful nod and Ichigo's body went numb.

"Fuck…" Ichigo's fist in Hichigo's robes tightened. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" Ichigo yelled angrily, though not at his Hollow. Ichigo's body trembled so hard, it almost looked as if he was convulsing. Ichigo's knees buckled as he continued to scream in anger, voice hoarse and choked. He sank to his knees and rested his hands against the floor to support himself while overwhelming pain and sorrow took over. Tears stung his eyes and Ichigo could no longer hold them back. He hadn't experienced such strong sadness since the day his mother died, and his head throbbed and ached. "Grimmjow, you fucking idiot…"

Gentle hands rested on his shoulders, and Ichigo felt warm presences by his side as he grieved.

"Forgive me, Ichigo." "Sorry, King…"

Ichigo only sobbed harder in response and his Inner World grieved along with him, rain beating down ever heavier.

---------------

"Oi, Ichigo!" A knock on the door.

"What?" Ichigo replied in annoyance to his father's voice. He had locked himself up in his bedroom these days, and waving off every single person who tried to talk to him.

"Let Daddy in, Ichigo! Daddy wants to spend some father-and-son alone time with you!!" Isshin chirped from behind the door.

"Like hell I will!" Ichigo hissed, but opened his bedroom door anyway. Ichigo however, was startled by the face his father had when he opened the door. He was smiling, but one that meant he was being serious. "Old man?"

Isshin let himself in and sat on his son's bed, quite to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Is anything wrong, Ichigo?" his father asked as Ichigo took a seat beside him on the bed. Ichigo jumped at the question.

"Um, no…" was Ichigo's reply, and Isshin gave a hearty laugh.

"Ichigo, I know when you're lying," Isshin said. Ichigo shifted uneasily in his spot, eyes averting away from his father's. "You've been depressed ever since you came back and took over Kon." Ichigo blinked. How did he know about Kon? Ichigo shrugged and chose to ignore it. Admittedly, Ichigo wanted to open up. He needed to. And no matter how crazy his father is, he knew his father could help him.

"I… lost a friend," Ichigo said softly. "A close friend."

"I see," Isshin merely replied. There was an awkward pause and Isshin spoke again, "Well, Ichigo. It may not be fair to say this, but we've been through such a thing before. This isn't the first time you've lost someone close to you." Ichigo knew he was referring to his late mother. "How are we doing now? I say we're doing pretty good, don't you think? In moving on, I mean. I know it's hard at first – it always is. We all shed tears and mourn and grieve for a while but aside from that we can't do anymore." Isshin smiled. "The best we could do for us, the living, is to move on for our own sake, our other loved ones and also for the passed. Surely the ones who left would also feel sad to see that they're the cause of our sadness too." Ichigo stared at his father.

"Wow, old man, I didn't know you could do a speech," Ichigo retorted sarcastically. Isshin gave him a mock hurt look.

"Well, as long as we remember them and how they've affected us, it's fine, right?" Isshin smiled again and ruffled his son's spiky orange locks. Ichigo kept quiet as Isshin got up to take his leave.

"Old man," Ichigo called to his father. Isshin stopped by the door and turned to his son who smiled gratefully. "Thanks, dad."

---------------

Another two months flew past after the war in Hueco Mundo had ended. Ichigo was feeling much better now, thanks to the talk with his dad. Life was back to normalcy, and the same routine of school, homework and Hollow-fighting. His Shinigami friends would also drop by occasionally to check up on him. Rukia and Renji had came by to apologize, with Rukia saying that she didn't mind whatever choice Ichigo makes while Renji reluctantly agreed.

After that, life seemed to be boring. It was plain and drab. Fights were boring, since the Hollows that came for souls in the human world were too weak. Even sparring with the Vizards had become almost easy, even with the whole group of Shinji, Hiyori and company ganging up on him. Ichigo still did find himself thinking of Grimmjow once in a while, though now his emotions were much stable. Grimmjow had always made his life a little more interesting, and sparring with him was more fun than sparring with anyone. He didn't really know the reason for so back then, but Ichigo knew it now. Ichigo sighed, forcing to stop his thoughts of the Arrancar.

Urahara hadn't been bugging Ichigo lately ever since Ichigo came back. The teen hadn't even had a glimpse of his face since he had returned. He wanted to ask the ex-captain if he could do something about his (still growing and) already immense reiatsu, since Ichigo was bad at hiding it and thus would attract unwanted attention. But each time Ichigo dropped by the shop the past two months, it would be closed and locked. Even a barrier was set up. At times he caught Ururu or Jinta outside the shop, but both would always manage to wriggle out of his grasp and into the shop without uttering a single word. _Maybe Urahara's inventing some top-secret thing_, Ichigo thought to himself absently, C_an't wait for the reveal then_. And Ichigo left it at that.

Ichigo placed down his pen and stretched his arms. He leant back against his desk chair, satisfied that he managed to complete his homework early. Ichigo glanced at the clock which read 9:35pm. It was too early for him to sleep, and Ichigo would only have to end up doing nothing but study again. _Boring_. Usually Ichigo would take a much longer time to complete his schoolwork, sometimes not even managing to complete it at all due to distractions from _someone_… Ichigo scratched his head. Not only he was bored, he was sexually deprived. Blame it on that horny prick for always sexing him up. But Ichigo wasn't one to complain; he enjoyed it and now he really, really missed said bastard's touch…

Ichigo let out a deep sigh. He had been sighing a lot lately. Because he kept thinking of _him_ again. Ichigo turned to look at the window. It was open and wind blew in, and the curtains danced in the night breeze. Ichigo had been keeping his window open in memory of him, since he would always come by through the window. Another sigh and Ichigo turned away. He got up and occupied himself by clearing up his homework and schoolbooks.

THUD. Ichigo dropped the books in his hand and his eyes immediately snapped to the window. Ichigo raced to it and looked out of it eagerly, scanning the area for anything,_ something_. But there were only shadows.

"No, it can't be," Ichigo mumbled to himself. "It can't be him." Ichigo swore he thought he felt _his_ reiatsu nearby. Ichigo smirked at himself. Maybe he was tired. A lot of homework does things to one's head at times. Ichigo ignored his uncertain feelings and looked to the night sky. _Yeah, I gotta move on_, Ichigo thought with a smile at the moon and slid the door close.

Ichigo got back to his desk and continued cleaning up his books. He did so quietly, yet engrossed in it since he didn't notice the clicks of his unlocking window. But Ichigo immediately stiffened when he heard the low rumble of the window sliding open and Ichigo faced the window once again.

A teal-haired man in white with markings under his eyes and a broken yet menacing bone-like mask on his right jaw sat on Ichigo's bedroom window sill. The man broke into a feral grin and Ichigo could only stare wide-eyed, stunned.

"Yo, berryhead," Grimmjow greeted casually.

------------------------------------------------------

**This is the end!! Yay!!!  
**

…

Okay, I'm kidding, though it _was_ first meant to be the end. One more chapter to go; something like an epilogue. A follow-up on Ichi's and Grimm's _activities_ after they've been reunited! Personally, I think the ending's rather cliché? Oh well… Anyways, the next chapter would/may contain some explanation as to how and why dear beloved Grimm survived. And perhaps a jealous Ichigo too X3 Oooh yes yes, that would definitely be a good idea (evil snigger).

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand **THANK YOU** to all who have reviewed and egged me on!! I love you guys!! I promise GrimmIchi smut in next chapter in return… Because that's the only thing I can do since I'm pretty much hopeless at everything… So yeah! Thanks again!! I love you guys who reviewed, added the fic to story alerts and favorites!!! (drowns readers in a flood of gratitude tears)


	10. Crazy weeks

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach, just a few merch of theirs.

**Warning:** Yaoi smut. Don't like, then skip it or don't read at all. Crazy chapter, quite long and quite badly written I think. Weird logic, stupid lame humor and may be a disappointing chapter. OOC Grimm and Ichi. Sorry!! I can't help it (T.T)

Sorry for the long wait you guys! I was quite busy with some other stuff, and my computer kept jamming up on me. This chapter also took me a while cos I had lotsa crazy but stupid ideas which I just threw in for the heck of it. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

-------------------------------------

It was extremely sudden for his teal-haired lover, whom all had thought to be dead for the last two months, to just pop out of nowhere looking extremely alive and well. _And not to mention horny_, Ichigo added. The former Espada had literally tackled him to the ground after their dramatic reunion (which didn't consist of much words due to Ichigo's shock) and they had _oh-so-good _sex that lasted the whole night. Ichigo completely forgot about how to properly react to the situation, or even ask all the questions he wanted to ask about the Espada's reappearance, but Grimmjow's hot tongue in his mouth and his ever skillful hands in his pants took both his breath and thoughts away.

So now it has been a crazy mere week, and many things had happened since Grimmjow's reappearance. Ichigo's Shinigami company had a knack for coming by/into his room at anytime and without permission. So it was a matter of a couple of days before Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto dropped by Ichigo's room and caught them in the act. 'Chaos' was but a mere understatement to describe what really happened in the room with Ichigo's unsuspecting group of friends catching the naked orange-head riding a teal-haired former Espada. Such a thing happened quite often, and each time, Renji would be screaming hysterically; Rukia would merely watch in awe; Matsumoto covering Hitsugaya's young eyes as she watched in awe along with Rukia.

And, it seems that Urahara would always come round at the _perfect moment_ to drag the whole group away from the couple's 'lovey-dovey time' (as Orihime dubbed it) at the right time. Ichigo swore the perverted shopkeeper had been watching them from somewhere, maybe even plant cameras in Ichigo's room that Ichigo might not know of; that voyeur was capable of anything and everything. But Ichigo wasn't surprised that he didn't care. All he wanted now was Grimmjow in his pants and make up for lost time in the past two months, and that was enough.

Ichigo finally sat down with Urahara and Grimmjow, privately, to discuss on how Grimmjow could suddenly be 'back from the dead'. The shopkeeper had appeared before Grimmjow and Ichigo while they were _busy_ – that pervert was _definitely_ watching them from a camera, Ichigo thought – to announce that he had reopened his shop to celebrate Grimmjow's comeback. And well, from there, Ichigo deduced that Urahara was the one who must have gotten the Espada back to health.

"Urahara, why didn't you tell me you were the one who was taking care of him?" Ichigo asked, hiding a blush when Grimmjow mouthed a 'Did'ja miss me that much?' The ex-captain fanned himself with his beloved paper fan while Tessai served tea to their guests.

"To make it a surprise of course!" Urahara said happily. "Oh you should have seen your face, Kurosaki-san! It was priceless!" the man mused. Ichigo stared at him before something dawned upon him.

"SO YOU REALLY DID PLANT CAMERAS IN MY ROOM?!?" Ichigo yelled into Urahara's face, grabbing the man by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously. The shopkeeper merely laughed and slipped out of Ichigo's grip and sat by Grimmjow who glared at him.

"Kurosaki-san, don't be so mean! I went to Hueco Mundo and dug him out of the rubble and brought your lover back to life! The least you could do is thank me!" Urahara said, giving a mock pout as he rested his chin onto the former Espada's shoulder.

"Get offa me ya sick pervert," Grimmjow growled and Urahara jerked away before the Arrancar could stab him with his zanpakutou.

"H-HE'S NOT MY LOVER!!" Ichigo denied yet blushing madly. He cleared his throat and tried to put up a calm front, "Ahem… So uh, why did it take two months? You could've called Orihime to heal him right away."

"If I could I would, but as I said, Kurosaki-san – it was meant to be a surprise! And we all know that Inoue-san can't keep secrets. Alas, Tessai is all we have and even with his great skills," the burly shop assistant grinned, "Two months is the fastest he could do. And that was with the help of an Arrancar's regenerating abilities _and_ his amazing newly empowered reiatsu!"

"What?" Ichigo asked. The supposedly genius ex-captain made no sense to him at all.

"It means I've got the same effect as ya, ya twit," Grimmjow growled irritably.

"Well _excuse me_ for being a twit, but how could you even understa – wait, what?" Ichigo stared at Grimmjow dumbly.

"I got the same effect to my reiatsu as to yours," Grimmjow repeated with a shrug.

"Which is precisely the reason why kitty here survived!" Urahara chipped in cheerfully before he had to dodge the Cero that Grimmjow shot at him for calling him a kitty. Managing to survive by hiding behind Ichigo, Urahara continued with his explanation with a triumphant grin, "But his effect isn't as great as yours, Kurosaki-san. Well, maybe not yet, because his reiatsu is also growing. When he gave you that love bite -" Ichigo blushed, "Your reiatsu got into him as well, and he reacted similarly as you."

"Ah," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Oh wait, wait my dear lovebirds!" Urahara suddenly jumped up and pranced into his shop. The two heard loud crashes and rustlings from the room, as if Urahara was searching for something. "AHA! Here it is!"

"Urahara?" Said man reappeared with two objects in his hand and grinning most delightfully. Ichigo looked at him sharply, suspicious of the ex-captain's intentions.

"Here are the items you requested, Grimmjow-san!" Urahara said happily, giving one of the objects to Grimmjow, and the other to Ichigo. Ichigo observed the object, which was a pink-colored leather strap with a buckle, and looked at both Urahara and Grimmjow confusedly.

"What the hell is this for? And why the hell is it pink?!" Ichigo asked the Arrancar, who was grinning nastily as he put on the item that Urahara had handed to him, which was a silver chain. He slipped it on his wrist and the chain glinted weirdly. "Grimmjow?"

"Put it on, Ichi. It's the reiatsu suppressor," Grimmjow ordered with the grin still on his face. Ichigo frowned and put it on his wrist, but Urahara stopped him.

"No, no, my dear boy!" Urahara snatched away the leather strap from his hand and wound it around his neck. Ichigo struggled but Urahara still managed to strap it on and buckled it.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed, and then the strap… glowed?

"Ooooh… Looks good on ya Ichi," Grimmjow snickered. "Kinda kinky too." Ichigo flushed and glared at the two. Urahara grabbed a mirror from somewhere, and with a toothy grin, he let Ichigo have a look at his reflection. And what Ichigo saw made the teen fume and blush even harder.

From the mirror, he could see the words 'Property of Grimmjow' engraved in blue against the pink leather. Both sniggered peversely at Ichigo as the orange-head yanked the repulsive accessory off his neck, threw it to the ground and stomped at it in disgust. "Urahara!! Don't make me hurt you!!" Ichigo growled and the man in clogs cowered behind Grimmjow who snorted at him. "You too Grimmjow!! Both of you are in this together!!"

"Well, yeah, since I figured ya'd look pretty damn good in it, Ichi," Grimmjow pointed out with his lewd grin. Ichigo blushed and glared at the Arrancar.

"Oh well, (regretfully) that collar was just a prototype, so here you go, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara tossed another metal chain to Ichigo. "Awww now you both are officially a couple!" Urahara swooned like a fanboy he was as he watched the two study each other's chains.

"W-We're not a couple!" Ichigo denied again, getting redder and redder once again. Grimmjow huffed in disapproval at Ichigo's reply.

"Oh please, Hichi said ya were bawlin' yer eyes out when I was gone," Grimmjow teased and slipped an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"I-I did not!! And stop talking to my inner Hollow without my permission!!" Ichigo yelled in embarrassment as Grimmjow started nuzzling at his neck, much to Urahara's joy.

'_Puh-lease_,' Hichigo said in the back of his mind. _'Ya were literally cryin' a river, King!'_ The Hollow cackled tauntingly. Ichigo cursed under his breath. The Hollow was just trying his luck with Ichigo.

-------------------

Urahara had also given Grimmjow a gigai, so now Ichigo could talk to former Espada openly without having people stare at him for talking to thin air. In his gigai, Grimmjow looked exactly the same of course, but the faux body was missing his trademark broken Hollow mask. Ichigo found it a little strange to be able to see his lover's face fully without the menacing mask distracting him. Ah, but Ichigo would have preferred it that way, he guessed. Besides, getting to see Grimmjow's handsome face fully now was somehow refreshing. Not to mention said Arrancar would now roam around in casual clothes that made him look more appealing, even though the clothes were normal tee shirts and jeans. Every time they went out, Grimmjow would have heads of both men and women turned, eyeing him hungrily. Grimmjow seemed to enjoy the attention, and Ichigo would scowl at ever person who eyed him differently. Talk about being possessive and over-protective.

But to Ichigo's dismay, ever since they had visited Urahara earlier, the Arrancar had been disappearing a lot lately. Grimmjow was supposed to live in with him, but unexpectedly the Arrancar just kept on absenting himself, and later coming back at an extremely late hour saying that he was over at Urahara's. Ichigo was beyond shocked when he heard that. A part of him went cold and broke into tiny pieces. Not that he would admit it openly, but Ichigo was looking forward for Grimmjow to actually stick with him and have their _nightly activities_. So it pretty much hurt Ichigo somewhat to hear that, though he would never show it on his face of course.

Ichigo hardly got to see Grimmjow, and it disturbed him. Ichigo became somewhat paranoid. _What is he doing at Urahara's? With Urahara? Are they…??_ Yes, that's how insecure he felt. Ichigo felt like a woman for feeling that way, but he can't brush them off and it annoyed the hell out of him that he was getting sexually deprived once again. And Ichigo reacted to this change by childishly sulking and ignoring the former Espada. Grimmjow seemed upset, but didn't pursue further, which only aggravated Ichigo. _Are both of them really involved?? Is he tired of me?_ Ichigo sighed, ruffling his already messy orange locks and rolled in his bed. Just as he continued to dwell on his insecurities, Grimmjow popped up in Ichigo's room through the window as usual.

"Oi, berryhead," Grimmjow called. Ichigo refused to answer or look at him. Ichigo was still sulking that he was lacking attention from Grimmjow. Childish, but hey he's still a growing teen, yeah? Ichigo heard the Arrancar snort in disapproval. "Ichi," he repeated. Reluctantly Ichigo turned to face him. And what he saw made him gasp. And drool.

Grimmjow was wearing a hot black tank top and matching tight black jeans. His silver chain on his wrist glinted against him, giving an added effect and it made Grimmjow looking so damn hot, Ichigo was feeling the heat. Grimmjow grinned devilishly at Ichigo's reaction. "Like it, Ichi?" Ichigo gave a short nod, unable to keep his eyes off the grinning Arrancar.

"When did you…?"

"Urahara forced me to stay at his place while he dragged me to shopping sprees. That faggot," Grimmjow growled in irritation at the memory with a shrug. "Said ya'd like it…" Grimmjow shifted his eyes away from Ichigo's, looking slightly embarrassed. Ichigo blinked. Urahara was dressing up Grimmjow… for him? Well, it sounded rather plausible since that crazy shopkeeper has weird hobbies. But to have Grimmjow actually doing it for him, well… that made the strawberry feel mushy inside (LOL).

"Ah, I thought you and Urahara…" Ichigo also looked away, embarrassed at his jumping to conclusions. Grimmjow stared dumbly at Ichigo and then broke into a laugh.

"What, ya thought I was screwin' with that asshole?" Grimmjow said in between laughs. Ichigo reddened deeper in his embarrassment. Grimmjow stopped his laughing and moved jumped onto Ichigo.

"W-What're you doing?!" Ichigo yelped in surprise.

"Tell me, Ichi," Grimmjow grinned. "Ya jealous?" Ichigo went flaming red.

"I-Idiot! Don't flatter yourself!" Ichigo said.

"Oh? Then why're ya blushin' Ichi? Ya look so damn cute…" Grimmjow leaned into lick at Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo shivered as he planted kisses to his neck.

"…Grimm…" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow grinned against his neck and nibbled at his ear.

"So Ichi…" Grimmjow slid his hands into the teenager's pants. "Ya like me in this?" Ichigo sucked in breath as Grimmjow brushed against his hardening erection. He moved his hips upwards to move into the touch but Grimmjow being the sadistic bastard he is, pulled away.

"_Grimmjow_," Ichigo whined. The former Espada bit at the bite mark he had inflicted on Ichigo before and the orange-head let out a strangled cry.

"Answer the question, Ichi," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo clung onto his lover and met his eyes.

"Hell yes," Ichigo said with a lustful grin.

"Love it when ya want it as bad as I do, Ichi," Grimmjow replied and hungrily kissed his eager young lover.

_Meanwhile…_

Ishida was over at Urahara Shoten to… _visit_ Urahara. Okay, well he wanted to return the Seele Schneider to him that Ishida had borrowed (coughstolecough) from his secret warehouse.

"Urahara-san?" Ishida called as he entered the shop. Tessai, Ururu and Jinta were the only ones whom he could see in the room.

"He's inside," the three pointed to a room. Ishida nodded and moved into the room. Ishida was surprised at how dark the room was. The only source of light came from a small television that Urahara was sitting in front of, with his back facing Ishida. Ishida moved closer and found the man drooling at the black box in glee.

"Urahara-san?" Ishida leaned closer and then he stopped short at what he saw was showing on the television screen.

"_Ah… Grimmjow._"

"K-K-Ku-Kuro-Kurosaki?!!?!!" Ishida's jaw dropped to the floor at what he was seeing. Urahara giggled and continued to stare at the screen. Ishida was left rooted to the floor as he tried to comprehend what was going on. On screen was Ichigo on the bed, being straddled by a teal-haired man whom Ishida recognized as the Sixth Espada of Aizen's army who had helped Ichigo in battle before. Nobody had informed him of this – this _relationship_! "Wh-What are they… Are they_ doing what I think they're doing_?!"

"Hush now! It's getting to the good part!" Urahara said gleefully and giggled once again. "Fufufu, my plan worked!" Ishida stared nervously at the crazy shopkeeper, who unexpectedly patted a spot beside him as if to signal Ishida to sit beside him. Ishida hesitated. But heck, such an event would only come once. Pushing up his glasses up his nose, Ishida reluctantly took his seat beside the drooling shopkeeper.

_Back at Ichigo's room…_

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo roughly as he laid the teen onto the bed. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as the elder man let his hands roam free on his body, oblivious to the fact that there was hidden camera set on his desk by the bed, therefore having clear view of their activities. Not that Ichigo would care at the moment.

Both removed their shirts and Grimmjow immediately attacked Ichigo's neck. He licked and kissed lightly before sucking on the sensitive skin. Grinning as he noticed the bite mark that he had planted on Ichigo before, Grimmjow lowered his kisses to the teen's chest. Taking one nipple into his mouth, the Arrancar sucked on it and his tongue swirled around the hardened bud. Ichigo moaned and arched into Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow withdrew from Ichigo, much to Ichigo's annoyance and proceeded to palm the berry's hardened erection. Ichigo stifled a cry at that and his hand caught at Grimmjow's spiky blue hair. Grimmjow gave another lewd grin while he quickened his strokes on the teen's length. Ichigo thrashed about at the waves of pleasure that hit him, urging Grimmjow to move faster. Grimmjow decided to play nice. It wasn't really a weakness, but Grimmjow just couldn't refuse that flushed, vulnerable face of Ichigo as he reaches his climax. So he obliged to the teen's demands and within moments the orange-head spasmed as he came onto his stomach and Grimmjow's hand. Gasping hard for each breath, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow from under half-lidded eyes that were still hungry for more.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo muttered with a slightly pleading tone. Grimmjow loved it when he became this needy. Maybe he had to thank himself for making Ichigo this way. Ichigo was still Ichigo of course, with that sarcastic mouth and feisty personality, but he'd just become a little more… _tame_ in bed. Grimmjow loved the way it would make him feel, to have the teen submit to him. It was probably his instincts that demanded him to feel this way, to have power over the other. And Grimmjow would make the most out of it.

Ichigo waited impatiently as Grimmjow yanked both their trousers off their legs. He took Grimmjow's free hand and started licking at his fingers. He licked them suggestively, tongue tracing the bones of his fingers and took three of them into his mouth. Ichigo sucked on them wantonly and Grimmjow let out a soft moan at the interesting sensation. Forcing his hand away from Ichigo's mouth Grimmjow poked at Ichigo's entrance with his saliva-coated fingers. He slid into it forcefully, then stretched the teen as he licked briefly on the groaning teenager's cock, which quickly hardened again.

"Quick, Grimm," Ichigo insisted.

"Heh, ya gettin' more impatient nowadays ain't cha?" Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo blushed and shut his mouth. Grimmjow smiled and without proper warning, shoved his straining cock into the puckered hole with a gasp. Fully sheathing himself to the hilt, Grimmjow withdrew, then slammed back into Ichigo again and again.

"Ah, shit Grimmjow!" Ichigo cursed through clenched teeth. His hands fisted in the sheets as Grimmjow slammed harder into him. Ichigo squirmed at the pain but forced his body to move along with Grimmjow's. Heaving his hips, Ichigo followed Grimmjow's movements as he thrust in and out of him and soon the pain was fading into pleasure. He held onto the man on top of him and shifted his hips to guide Grimmjow to his pleasure spot, nails digging into the built muscles of his shoulders. With a yell that soon came, Grimmjow grinned and attacked the spot continuously, earning shrieks of pleasure from his flushed lover.

"Ya tightening up so fast, Ichi?" Grimmjow said rather disappointedly.

"Sh-Shut up, Grimm," Ichigo rasped. Grimmjow frowned and stopped his thrusts. Ichigo snapped his eyes open angrily. "The fuck?!"

"Don't want this to end too early now, Ichi," Grimmjow grinned against the teen's ear. Ichigo shivered at the sound of his husky voice. "Now be a good boy, Ichi. Just shut up and let me fuck ya into this bed." Ichigo grinned at that, but it faded when Grimmjow suddenly flipped him to rest onto his belly and raised his ass to the air.

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo was surprised by the sudden movement. Grimmjow licked his lips and with one swift motion he moved into Ichigo again. Ichigo groaned lustfully, grimacing at the intrusion. Grimmjow pumped into him harder, the fierce penetrations becoming more forceful with each thrust.

Grimmjow grunted and panted with each thrust and Ichigo could only do so much but to moan along and buck his hips against him. He screwed his eyes shut and focused on receiving him, feeling himself tighten around Grimmjow who groaned in reply. Ichigo was approaching his climax; he went dizzy as Grimmjow kept hitting at his prostate. Ichigo reached to his own cock and jerked at it desperately.

"Ngh… Grimmjow! _Harder_…" Trembling and mumbling incoherently at Grimmjow to move faster and harder, Ichigo finally tossed his head back and with a long deep moan in his throat, Ichigo came again. His seed spilled onto the waiting bed, and Ichigo struggled to support himself up while Grimmjow continued to fuck him to reach his own climax.

Grimmjow leaned against Ichigo's back and he thrust at an erratic pace. The Arrancar gripped at his hips and shoved himself deeper, if that was possible, and Ichigo held back a pained moan. He anchored himself onto the bed, one hand holding on to the sheets, the other on Ichigo's hip as he shoved his cock in and out of Ichigo. He pushed Ichigo's hips against him for more contact and deeper penetration. Ichigo was moaning and groaning all the way, and the delicious pained sounds fueled Grimmjow further. Ichigo had already tightened from his own climax, and the tightness and friction was pushing Grimmjow over the edge. He came eventually, with a satisfied moan that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine as he felt Grimmjow's seed flood him.

Finally Ichigo no longer had the strength to support them and both collapsed to the bed panting from their sex high. The teen felt his teal-haired lover nuzzle his neck again and shivered as he kissed on the bite mark that Grimmjow had given him. He could hear him purr against his ear and Ichigo smiled contently. Grimmjow curled his arms around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo leant into it as Grimmjow slipped into slumber, still purring like the cat he is.

'_Yo, King_,' his Hollow cackled in the back of his mind as all settled and calmed. '_Da weather's damn fine for a picnic here!_''

"Heh… Yeah, whatever Hichi," Ichigo grinned silently, glancing at their matching silver chains before he drifted off to sleep.

_And back at Urahara Shoten…_

"Tessai!! Ishida-kun needs help!!!" Urahara called his large shop assistant into the room where Ishida lay unconscious on the ground in a pool of blood in front of the small television set.

"What happened here?" Tessai asked, Ururu and Jinta in tow as they fumbled into the room.

"Oh, he just had excessive nosebleed," Urahara said in a matter-of-factly manner as he giggled and switch of the television set. Urahara figured the Quincy would take quite a while to get over his mental trauma of watching his friend having sex with an Espada with a perverse smile. _Ah, the joys of youth!_ Urahara thought happily and went off to visit and disturb the couple in their sleep.

----------------------------------

Ah, last chapter done!! Woohoo, my first completed GrimmIchi fanfic!! It's a stupid ending ain't it?? But I did have fun writing it xD And **THANK YOU** again to all who've reviewed, added to favourites and story alerts! It means so much to a horrid writer like me with mediocre writing skills (cries in gratitude). Love you all!


End file.
